House of Flesh II
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: A return of my one shot smut stories involving the cast of victorious. first edition had only two stories with a non related third, this series might be longer. Rated M
1. Chapter 1:Get it Daddy

**House of Flesh II**

Chapter 1: Get it Daddy (Beck and Trina)

By: The Tenderness 1.0

A/N _"A return of my one shot smut stories involving the cast of Victorious, all characters in this story are 18 yrs old."_

* * *

**Trina Vega and Beck Oliver, Girls Bathroom**

Inside a locked girls bathroom on the third floor of the school, Trina held on to the top sides of the bathroom stall while beck fucked her wildly. He had two handfuls of fat juicy ass while he thrusted upwards into Trina's wet dripping pussy. She panted loudly and moaned out her pleasure to both of them, beck sucked on her neck and gave her ass smacks each time she yelled. He whispered sweet nothings and lustful things into the older Vega sister.

If one was to film them screwing from the bottom, they would see Trina's drenched thighs and quivering legs. Trina and Beck had been going at it in the same position for five minutes when beck pulled out of her honey pot to switch up the position. He's been wanting to hit it from the back for the longest now and he she had no objections to it, she turned so she could give him her fat round peach to fuck as hard and fast as he wanted. Instead of holding her hips like traditional standing doggy style required, he went hard and held on to her shoulders, he gave Trina's ass one hard smack and enjoyed watching it jiggle; she was definitely thick in all the right places.

He positioned his cock back into her slippery glistening pussy and pumped into her ass like a piston. She was yelling and shaking wildly from her waist down, beck's cock felt amazing to her and her pussy knew better it than her just how much it wanted for him to shoot his baby making goop inside her. While fucking her, beck reached over with one of his hand's to grab a handful of breast to knead and play with. Beck's thrusts became more slow as his climax was building up, he pulled and twisted Trina's nipple with his fingers and thumb.

"Oh Fuck beck I'm so Close! Oh fuck baby keep fucking my pussy daddy! Keep fucking it!…. Oohhh godd make it yours already!" yelled out the horny wet teen.

* * *

Her lustful encouragement and dirty talk only made beck want to pound her ass even harder, he focused his hand away from her bouncing tits and went down in between her thighs to find her hard throbbing clit, he rubbed the fleshy nub and slipped a finger while his own cock went in and out of her. If her legs were trembling a few minutes ago, then she was close to going limp. Trina always wished, fantasized about beck just dominating all her sweet spots in the most lustful way. She was glad that beck and jade were broken up and finished, she always knew they would make the greatest couple in H.A.

Beck's eager finger finally pushed Trina over the edge and both she and beck were Cumming hard, beck's flooding of her snatch was nothing compared to the fluid running out of her pussy from the sides of beck's dick and down her legs. When beck's balls were empty, he pulled out of her and stuffed his beck under his boxers. He grabbed his pants and lifted them back up, he zipped up his zipper and went over to one of the sinks to wash his hands and throw some water on his sweaty face, Trina was having trouble getting up. Beck helped her up to her feet and even hiked up her panties and jeans while he was it, the stall in it's small space really kept the smell of hard sex in there; but it was slowly seeping out.

Trina smiled and laughed, she could barely stand so she sat on the toilet watching beck fix his pants. Beck liked Trina, did he love her? Maybe not like he did jade but it could get there, just so as long as she was willing to do whatever he wanted her to do.

"damn beck…I always knew you had a big one, but fuck I think you broke my pussy with that one just now" she told him, beck crossed his arms and smiled.

* * *

"I'll take that as a compliment Trina…so…how's this gonna work? If jade sees me with you she'll most likely try to kill you. And if you're sister sees you with me…well she might get all sad, I know how much she likes me." Trina stood up and pressed herself on beck, he placed his hands on her ass and squeezed.

"My sister had so many chances to be with you…neither of you ever seemed to wanna make the first move. And jade just treats you like some piece of meat, not the other way around, I can be so much more than those two put together…so please beck"

Beck closed the gap and kissed Trina, the long awaited the moment she's been waiting for had finally came. "be my girlfriend Trina…be my girlfriend" he said in between kisses, Trina grinded on him and went for his own ass. "Yes! Oh god yes beck I'll be your girlfriend" she answered back.

"Oh god Trina…have you ever taken it up the ass before?" he wildly asked her.

"uh…I don't think that I ever have? Why do you ask?" Trina felt beck getting hard again, his bulge pressed hard on her center and she knew their time in the bathroom might take a bit longer than she had originally planned. She undid the zipper of her jeans and pulled her jeans down again along with her black panties. Beck kissed her neck and dropped his jeans, using some hot water from the faucet he lubricated his cock and Trina's brown eye and slowly forced himself inside her tightest hole.

* * *

"OH FUC-" beck had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't ruin the moment, "I'm gonna fuck this fat ass so much you won't be able to come to school tomorrow" beck's cock was squeezed with so much force he would have blown his load in her bowels, but luckily he was experienced enough to hold out long enough to please them both. He lifted up a blue shirt she had along with her bra so he could squeeze and knead her round C's in his hands. The sound of their lower halves smacking wildly together was so naughty and lewd that it made Trina and Beck say things to each other like they were porn stars in a movie.

"Oh fuck Trina I love fuckign you like this! Oh fuck I'm gonna make you swallow it after I pull out. you're gonna suck and swallow for your new boyfriend right Trina?"

"Oh hell yeah beck...aahh! Aahh! Aahh! just keep fucking my ass daddy, Get it daddy! get it! get it! get it!" she yelled out her answer and pleasure for him. It was the start of a new relationship for beck with Trina and a dream come true for Trina, whether it meant getting fucked mercilessly for hours on end in her ass and cleaning off his dick or just masturbating for him; beck was finally hers.

* * *

**(!)** _"Sex is an emotion in motion" _


	2. Chapter 2:Darn Those Aliens

**House of Flesh II**

Chapter 2: Those Darn Aliens (Beck and Tori)

By: The Tenderness 1.0

A/N _"How's everyone enjoying the story, hope you all like a little mind control story by aliens who didn't know what they created"_

* * *

**Outer Space, Alien Mother Ship **

On a zeta reticulan space ship, two alien students in a class failed in demonstrating their newest invention to their peers and masters. What they had planned was to test out their mind control probes on some gophers they abducted from the earth. The probes were mini spider like robots that entered through the ear and planted themselves on the brain, they were controlled by the aliens remotely or by the victim's own desires. Either way, when the mind probes entered the gophers, they were left brain dead. The poor animals didn't even have time to take a dump, well the alien students tossed their inventions out into space where they would eventually end up in Hollywood Arts.

* * *

**Earth, Hollywood Arts**

During outside lunch the whole gang was on a table eating and talking about what was going on with their lives, cat kept showing off her new boyfriend who was strangely wearing a white suit like he was getting married. The guy didn't even go to their school, he could have been anyone.

Robbie was off somewhere trying to hit on Trina, with no such luck so far. Jade sat on beck's lap sucking on his lips and licking up and down his neck like some sex crazed cat woman. And Tori sat next to all that, disgusted and uninterested, she got up and left the table when they started talking about kids and the insides of jade's vagina.

"You wanna fuck my pussy bad don't you beck, I know you do and you know what, I want you to give it to me again like last night" she told him whole heartedly out front.

"you keep saying things like that and I won't pull out like last night, which means my sperm cells will find your beautiful egg and begin the process of forming triplets, two boys and one girl" beck answered, they giggled and kissed each other.

"I don't think my vagina might be able to handle three kids beck, for that I might as well just have a C section; just so my pussy won't get all damaged. After all I am thinking about you after I'm all cleared to have sex again" jade winked at him and continued to kiss him.

* * *

When last period was done, everyone went out into the hallways to grab their stuff out of the lockers. The mind control probes finally made landfall and landed on top of the school roof. They grew legs and stuck together, they scoped out the entire area for the two people with the most accumulated stress. Not surprisingly, the alien probes spotted tori and beck as the most stressed out. What the alien mind probes scanned for was not real stress but sexual stress, stress that derived from people who wanted something but could not get what they want.

The alien mind probes turned invisible and jumped off the roof, they glided towards beck and tori. They shrunk down small enough till they were as small as bedbugs. Beck was opening his truck when one of them landed on his neck, it made its way into his ear before beck could swat his hear; thinking it might be just a flying insect passing by.

The second alien mind probe landed on top of tori's head and dug itself inside her ear. "ow!" she yelped, "did something bite my brain?" she had no idea where the pain came from so she continued on walking home with Trina

* * *

**Beck**

While at their own respective homes, beck was just getting started on serenading jade with some grind sessions and music. The alien mind probe stuck it's spider like legs into his brain and fed off his sexual stress, it was so overwhelming that it needed to go on overdrive just to keep from malfunctioning. When it was in total control of him, he sought out his other partner that had control of tori by this time. He told jade he was going out for some fresh air, "fresh air? At 8 o clock really?" she asked in disbelief.

"yes…dear…some fresh air…I'm just going out for… some fresh…air" he said all monotone like.

* * *

**Tori**

Beck went outside with no shoes and got on his truck to leave for an undisclosed location. Meanwhile in Tori's house, tori was acting like a robot, and right in the middle while dyeing Trina's hair. She dropped the bottle of dye and began to walk out of the bathroom, leaving Trina half a brunette.

"Tori? Hey get back here and finish my hair color! Tori where the hell are you going!" yelled out Trina, she took chase after her sister. When she got outside of their house, tori was nowhere to be seen. Where did her sister go? Why was she acting all weird, and who was going to do Trina's hair now?

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park **

Beck pulled up near the biggest park in the area, even bigger than Simon's park where it had a lot of gang trouble at the moment. beck stepped out of his truck and waited under a tree whose branches were shaped like wings, bat wings to be exact. His pupils were small, dilated to be more precise. He waited for tori to arrive, while he waited he removed a red shirt he was wearing and removed his pajama pants and boxers. He waited patiently for tori who was on her way towards him, she was drawn to him like a lion to prey. The alien mind probes in them became a part of them now, their only function now was to die; and that meant completing the desires of their hosts and exhausting their energy.

Beck sat up when tori came into the park, they said nothing to each other only because they couldn't say anything to each other. Tori removed her shirt and undid her bra, she stepped out of her tight grey sweatpants and black panties. And like magnets, beck and tori began to feel each other up. Slowly they kissed and locked hands with each other, tori enjoyed beck's tongue inside her mouth as did beck enjoyed tori's. tori smiled and got on her knees, beck wagged his fingers, basically telling her 'no.' he wanted to go down on her first, she didn't mind as her smirk said it all.

Beck got on his knees and buried his lips on tori's pussy lips, his mind which was running at full capacity and only concentrated on fucking the girl above him made him into a master fucker. With his hands he held on to Tori's plump booty cheeks as he ate her out like a thirsty dog, tori closed her eyes, bit the bottom of her lip and enjoyed beck's tongue service on the inside of her pussy and on her love button which he sucked on so eagerly. Tori backed her pussy up and back at the same time trying to get him to go deeper into her swollen lips and clit. Beck obliged and lapped up as quickly and forcefully as he could, he shoved two fingers into her pussy and fucked her for all she could handle. with her legs trembling and her fingers deep in his hair, tori came with a loud moan and with lots of fluids escaping and running down her legs.

She came so hard she arched her back and almost fell if beck hadn't caught her by her ass, he laid her down on the grass and stroked his seven inch cock which was getting thicker and vainer. He took some juice off of tori's pussy and rubbed it on his john for lubrication. He smiled at her and took his position between her legs, he concentrated on sucking as much of her nipples and breasts as possible. Tori arched her neck and wrapped her legs around beck, he let his cock slide between her wet lips. Man was she in heat, tori wanted the attention on her lips not on her breasts just yet.

Without saying anything, tori pushed beck off of her and mounted him in a 69 position. She took all inches of his cock in one go and sucked and slurped it like a damn ice-cream popsicle. Beck gave her a booty a hard smack, it was for pushing him off. Still her pulsing pussy lips called to him, he helped himself again to some tori pie. They kept going at it when tori came again, she flooded beck's mouth with her honey. Beck hadn't come yet, it would take more than a BJ to make him blow his load.

* * *

Beck turned her back around and took his place on top of her, with her legs firmly on his shoulders and his cock at her entrance, he pushed himself slowly in her. He was met with resistance from her hymen which hadn't been broken yet, he was her first but neither wouldn't know it till afterwards. He pushed and pushed until he was finally inside the girl he loved as much as jade. Blood came out the sides of his cock, he slowly thrust himself in. she moaned out loud, a bit from pain and pleasure, she laughed softly to ease herself. With the pain subsiding, beck was free to slide himself in and out of her pussy however fast and slow as he wanted. Beck grabbed tori's hands and locked their fingers together, he was like one big soft jackhammer that pounded into her tight pussy with much vigor and love, or lust.

When he felt tori tighten around him, he pulled out of her hole and asked that she get on all four, with her tight ass for him to pound, he repositioned himself behind her. With his cock back inside her warm tight hole, he began to pound into her; his balls swung back and forth every time he made contact with her ass cheeks which made real sexy smacking sounds with every contact. He leaned down on her so his chest was on her back, his mouth kissing her temple and one hand around her throat. Tori couldn't feel any happier or any more pleased, her tits swung back and forth from beck's savage pussy pounding, he sure loved pussy.

The probes inside their heads gave their brains a quick jolt of final energy, this got them very sensitive in the two areas that mattered most. Tori lowered her head into the grass and yelled out profanity while her pussy which not to long ago was a virgin, was now being taken and worked over by the boy she loved more than any other. Tori's vaginal walls tightened, convulsed and unleashed her sweet girl cum out of her pussy like a water gun. The tightness pushed beck over and soon it was him Cumming inside of tori, tori's body trembled while her face only had a long smile. He quivered a bit before pulling tori into a hug, he kissed her back and laid down on her; cock still inside her.

The alien mind probes died and returned beck and tori back to normal, the aliens who had tossed the probes outside into the vacuum of space came back for their inventions. Both of them appeared out of light and waved their hands over the two teens, their inventions were back with them. One alien looked down and inspected the two earthlings who were very close together, he asked his partner if they were ok. The other alien who only cared for his gadget answered, _"primates, leave them be" _in their native language. The aliens got beamed back up into the mother ship and took off for another star system.

* * *

**(!) **_"Originally titled as "Damn you Sinjin" who would have invented mind control hats, the alien part seemed more believable for me"_


	3. Chapter 3:Pinky

**House of Flesh II**

Chapter 3: Pinky (Cat/ Jade/ Robbie)

By: The Tenderness 1.0

A/N _"Glad to see new people and familiar people reviewing these stories, well enough talk, it's time to read"_

* * *

**Cat Valentine, Dragon Centennial Park**

On her 18th birthday, Cat valentine celebrated it with all her friends out in Dragon centennial park. Each and everyone of her friends had a present for cat that they either bought or were just giving away from their own possessions. Beck got her some earrings, Tori got her new dresses, Trina gave half of her sandwich that she bough from a nearby deli to her. Robbie wasn't so good with presents so he just handed her a card with a few 100 dollar bills, he didn't have to but a person turns 18 only once. Andre probably gave her the most expensive gift, a new pink and silver guitar with speakers.

Cat almost lost it, she jumped on Andre like she was his girlfriend and began planting kisses on his face. Cat was wearing a short red dress so Andre had to hold down her dress so no booty could be seen by everyone.

Jade had her own little present that she wanted to give to cat, when no one else was around that is. It would be a gift that would require Robbie and her, after all, three is better than two.

* * *

**Cat's Home **

Later on in the day, Cat was left home alone with Castro her dog. Her parents went out and she was left chatting on a site called "we chat" with random cute guys who visited her chat room. There were three boys in her chat room who were asking her if she had a boyfriend who was fucking her good every night. Cat didn't take them to serious and just laughed along when they asked her if she would lift up her shirt and show them the color of her bra. When telling them the color instead of showing them, they ask that she unzip her jean shorts that she loved to wear in her home and show them her panties.

Cat waved goodbye to them and kicked them out of her chat room, she petted Castro and kissed him on his nose. "perverts all of them are perverts, all they care about is trying to fool Cat and giving it to her in all her holes huh boy. What they don't know is that…_I'm a virgin_, so they'll never get it never ever" Cat closed her notebook and went to the front door to answer the door. Someone's been knocking on it for a while now and she wonder who it could have been, she grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen cabinet and held it behind her back.

"who…who is it?" she asked, "it's me cat" answered a female voice.

"it can't be me because I'm in here? Who is it really?" asked cat again, "oh lord!…it's me jade… and I also brought Robbie with me. Open the door I got to give you a present, I haven't given you one yet" Cat did like presents, but the two people on the other side of her door weren't really two people she liked that much, oh well?

Cat threw the scissors to the side and opened her door, she allowed jade and Robbie inside her home. jade immediately took her to the bathroom leaving Robbie alone in the living room. Jade told him to go wait for them inside Cat's room, he shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

**Bathroom **

Inside her bathroom, jade pulled out a strange pink toy from a box she brought with her. it was obviously a dildo to any girl who had one, thing is Cat didn't own one or could even use one if she wanted. It wasn't a typical dildo, it was shaped oddly with a bulb that went inside the pussy and curved piece that was meant to 'tickle' the clit. With all that, there was the cock piece that went inside a girl or fella, it was the ultimate give and receive dildo.

"I didn't want everyone looking at this when I gave it to you, go ahead and try it on" jade told her, Cat held on to the seven inch toy with confusion. "haven't you ever used a damn dildo on yourself Cat?"

"How can I? I'm still a…still a…you know" she said, sounding a bit embarrassed at herself.

"what? A virgin? Oh boy…this is why I brought Robbie with me. Actually I wanted to bring beck but then I realized, he'd want to fuck you too; and there was no way that was going to happen. He actually doesn't know about this so you better keep your little mouth quiet ok Cat?" responded Jade.

"Ok so this is how things are gonna work, you're gonna go up to your room and have sex with Robbie" Cat looked confused, and ready to protest. "Look that boy's had feelings for you for a while now, I don't think he's ever been laid and it would really help him you know"

Cat blushed and held on tightly to her toy, jade removed her shirt and left only her white bra on. Her nipples were hard and poked through her bra, she came up behind Cat and ran her hands up and down Cat's arms. She kissed cat's temple and whispered, "and after you lose your cherry…I wouldn't mind helping you try out your new toy, that is if you don't mind a little fun between us"

* * *

**Cat's Bedroom **

Licking and sucking on her tight wet slit, Cat who was completely naked held on to her bed covers as Robbie lashed his tongue all over her. He was almost naked with only his boxers being the only clothing on him. Jade sat on a chair watching the two, fingering herself and rubbing on her clit which was very engorged from all the excitement. She licked her fingers clean off the juices escaping and moistening her pussy which by the way was shaven clean. Cat had a strip of dark hair above her clit which was protruding up like an erect cock, Robbie separated her swollen lips and shoved his tongue in her, Cat held her screams inside her mouth.

"Come on Cat its ok to yell…I know I yell a lot when beck tongue fucks me like that, _mmm~ _shit just thinking about him makes me want to squirt all over you two"

Cat took jade's advice and let her inhibitions go, she grabbed Robbie's head and hair and humped her pussy all over Robbie's eager mouth. _"Oh Fuck Robbie! Aahh! Aahh! Oh fuck why does it feel so good…it feels so good jade" _Jade smiled and got up to tell Robbie that is was time he filled her, he took a condom that he had in his pants and removed the latex out of it's package and rolled it down his cock. Jade sat behind him with her breasts pressed on his back and watched as Robbie pushed himself inside Cat. The red head had her eyes closed and her mouth shut, her legs wrapped around Robbie and jade, with his cock head parting her lips, he pushed himself in her.

* * *

"**Ow!**…" yelped cat.

Her shaking legs, tightened stomach and scrunched face meant Cat was just getting past the pain, Robbie thrust slowly but gradually picked up a rhythm with cat. Hanging on to him from the back, it looked like jade was fucking Cat through Robbie. Blood and juice coated his condom every time it went and out of her tight hole, Cat's breathing got more intense and beads of sweat formed on both their foreheads and chest. Robbie grabbed Cat's B's and massaged them, rubbing her nipples and licking them.

"Oh come on Robbie fuck her! Fuck her hard!" Jade egged him on.

Robbie grabbed Cats legs and pulled them up on his shoulders and pushed his dick as deep as her tight cunt would allow. He drilled her like a madman and Cat yelled out her pleasure. **"FUCK ME ROBBIE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" **jade fingered her pussy and licked on her nipples trying to get off with the two teens. Cat's toes curled, her vaginal walls tightened and convulsed and a loud moan escaped her mouth as did from Robbie's. he shot and filled his condom with lots of cum, and Cat coated it with girl cum that leaked from her hole.

Robbie pulled out of Cat and stood up to remove the condom, he threw it in a small trashcan in her room. He was tired and spent, he wondered if he would be able to fuck jade, but if he did that; Beck would most certainly kill him. Jade grabbed the feeldoe dildo and sucked on it, Cat lifted her head and watched jade sucking on the toy cock, she looked on with amazement as her tough friend sucked on it like it was real. Jade came over and spread Cat's legs apart, she pushed the bulb part of the feeldoe inside her friend's pussy. It elicited a moan from cat who liked the feeling of it, from afar it looked like Cat had her own pink cock jutting out of her pussy.

"I hope you don't mind if Cat fucks me Robbie, its nothing against you personally but I think we know why "we" can't…do it" jade told the boy who was sitting on the same chair as she was a few minutes ago, he was stroking himself trying hard to get hard again. Cat looked over at him and smiled at him, Robbie smiled back. jade lowered her pussy down on the toy and enjoyed the feeling of it inside her, Cat moaned and grabbed jade's tits. In one go, jade grinded herself on the feeldoe, caressing Cat's breasts as she rode her ditzy friend.

* * *

Robbie was turned on the by the sight and in a few seconds was sporting a raging hard on, he jerked himself off so hard his sweaty hands smacked into his skin. As he did this, Cat thrusted the toy upwards into jade who was bouncing on the toy like crazy, each time jade's ass fell down on Cat's crotch; she pushed the bulb part deeper and harder into cat's tight velvety pussy. Their sex was so intense squelching noises followed each time the pink cock went in and out of jade and the bulb doing the same to Cat.

"_Uh uh uh…oh fuck cat I'm gonna cum_…**oh shit you guys I'm gonna come!" **yelled jade, cat too was reaching her climax and grabbed jade's ass cheeks tightly, she thrusted as fast as she could before quivering and screaming out in ecstasy. Jade's cum exploded all over the toy, her crotch and Cat's. The red head wasn't a squirter but that didn't mean she was having a second strong orgasm. Jade dismounted off cat with a bit of a trip to her step, Robbie helped her to the chair and took the spot between Cat's legs. Cat was sweaty and tired, she really couldn't go another round even if she wanted. Robbie pulled the toy bulb part out of Cat and placed it on the side, he positioned his cock back inside Cat and went to town on her snatch.

"**Robbie wait stop! I can't do it!…I can't do it!….**_Aaahhhhh!" _Cat shook violently when her third orgasm took her by surprise. her legs kicked back like a frog swimming in water, Robbie turned her over so he could give it to her from the back. After Robbie had finally finished pounding Cat's juicy plump booty, he pulled out and asked if he could come on both girls, jade thought _"what the heck" _and with Cat by her side; got a facial from the R man.

* * *

**(!)** _"A few things you might or might not notice when I write threesomes is, I stay faithful to the pairings of the characters and to my own beliefs about sex. Which means no kissing or cuddling, that's strictly for couples" _


	4. Chapter 4:Pizza Me

**House of Flesh II**

Chapter 4: Pizza Me [Beck/ Tori/ Jade]

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N** _"Beck turns out to be part of the pizza delivery when he knocks on Tori's door, only to find jade in there too"_

* * *

**Beck Oliver, Pizza 2 Go**

At a new part time job that beck got for the summer, he was enjoying his new job so far until he got an order to deliver a large pizza pie to a familiar location. If there was anything he was afraid of it was having his friends and girlfriend discover he was a pizza delivery boy for a small time pizza company. It was no dominoes or poppa johns but it paid good enough for beck, his uniform required him to wear something yellowy with blue dots and a red cap. It also required him to wear black shorts and white shoes, he wasn't having any of it and decided to wear black pants and boots.

His dispatcher called him to get on his scooter and deliver a large pizza pie to the location in his order papers. He jumped off his chair in the employees room and got on his scooter, he fixed his red cap on and started up his vehicle. On his way he got a call on his phone from jade telling him that she was hungry and needed him inside her. He told her he was at work and couldn't be bothered at the moment, if he had just listened a bit better at his conversation with jade he would hear Tori in the background rambling on about her failed relationships with jade, he figured it must have been her other friends talking.

Beck hung up on her when he got to a red light, he looked around him and spotted a tall girl with long black hair wearing a respirator mask and sewer type clothing. It was like she was gonna go down into the sewers, but it was just her all alone standing near a light pole. She had black piercing eyes that could pier into ones soul. Beck ignored the strange figure and continued on with his delivery.

* * *

**Tori Vega's House **

Beck arrived and parked his vehicle up next to tori's house, he grabbed the thermo bag which held the pizza pie and walked up to the front door. He just noticed whose house it was and cursed for taking the order, well he was here and there was a hot pizza in his hand; might as well do it. He lowered his hat and tucked in as much hair as he could in it to conceal his identity. He knocked on tori's door and waited for her to answer it, he only hoped it would be the "get the money and scram" type of delivery. Tori came and opened up the door.

"Oh goody the pizza's here, come over here jade" tori said all excited like.

"_jade? What the hell is she doing over here? I though these two hated each other" _beck said to himself.

when Tori asked how much it would cost, beck went looking for the papers in his pockets when they were on top of the bag. Tori took the paper and went back in to get the money, beck still hadn't been discovered but that was all going to change when Tori called him in.

"Hey delivery boy…can you come in here and count if I have the right amount of bills, you can put the pizza on my table over there" tori asked him.

Beck went in and pulled the box out of the bag and went over to tori to count the cash. Tori checked him out and wondered if it was a really hot guy or just a butch under that cap, either way she would find out soon enough. The door slammed shut behind him, he turned and found jade blocking the only exit out of the house. Tori grabbed the hat he was wearing and took it off him, she threw it on the couch and almost laughed when she discovered who the delivery boy was.

"_Oh my glob! It's beck…it's so good to see you beck. Since when are you working for pizza 2 to go huh?" _

Tori's question made him feel embarrassed and jade's smile which was quickly becoming a laughter that just wanted to get out only made him grab the money and head for the door. Jade pushed him which sent him falling on his ass, he dropped the money and got mounted on by jade. She didn't want him going anywhere for any time soon, beck tried getting jade off of him without being to forceful like pushing her off, but she was in heat and he knew it.

* * *

Another girl was in heat, it was Tori and she wasn't playing when it came to getting what she wanted; especially from beck. She pulled up her shirt exposing her blue bra that she wore, she undid them and dropped them leaving her tits and nipples for beck to see. Beck liked what he saw, jade looked over at tori and smirked.

"What? Does that make you hard babe?" jade asked all unimpressed.

She removed her own top and showed off her round white C's and hot pink nipples. Beck got really hard and Jade felt it pushing up on her pussy, tori undid her pants and panties and went over to her couch and spread her legs for him. She separated her pussy lips with fingers she licked before opening herself up to him, beck was really throbbing now, his heart racing too.

"Oh forget jade for a moment and come over here beck, please" Tori tried to lure him in with her most desired part. Jade kept him where he was and stood up, dropping her black shorts and panties, she left only her black floral stocking she had on just to entice beck more. Beck slowly undid his zipper and the button on his pants, he grabbed the sides of his pants and boxer briefs and pulled them down. Seven inches was a lot to take for a female, or was it. Tori went over to beck and grabbed his veiny dick, jade kicked her hand off of it.

"Hey watch it jade! You might hurt him more instead of me"

Tori said in her Beck's defense, beck scrunched up his face out of discomfort he felt when jade also swatted his wily. "You want my man inside of you Vega? Fine this is what we're going to do, I'm gonna put on black lipstick and you can put what ever color you want on your lips. We're going to see which one of us can take [gets closer to tori's face] as much cock in our mouths."

"you guys I have to get back to work…I'm serious" beck protested, "SHUT UP BECK!" both girls said together out loud. Beck smiled and threw his head back on the floor, back up Tori and Jade placed lipstick on and made sure there was a lo of it. Tori went with red and jade with black, "since he's my boyfriend I'll go first, do you have any idea how many time I suck him tori? Sorry honey you're not gonna win this one"

Beck stood up so jade could get on her knees and take him inside her mouth, tori watched on, fingering herself and kneading one of her tits. Jade was quite the wide mouth as she managed to take almost all of him inside her. Jade teared up in the eyes and began to gag, beck's look of satisfaction made the discomfort in her throat just a bit more tolerable. Jade pulled her mouth back with a glob of saliva on his cock, she wiped tears away from her eyes and showed tori the lip stick mark around the base of his cock. Tori stopped fingering to take a look at the black ring around Beck's base. How was she going to top that?

"you're turn Vega…" Tori smirked, "like I'll need it"

* * *

Tori wiped Jade's saliva off of Beck's cock with her own shirt and wrapped her red lips around beck's happy jumpy cock. Jade knelt close to her man and fondled his balls and kissed his thighs and ass cheeks. Tori wasn't giving him a bj and jade made sure there was no bobbing of any sort. Tori went slowly, but upon five inches she was beginning to tear up in her own eyes, gagging came next and sounds like she was throwing up inside her own mouth. A thick string of saliva escaped her mouth and dangled off her lips and his dick, when she couldn't fit anymore; beck pulled back.

Jade checked out the lipstick marks and not surprising, she was the winner. Jade pushed tori to the side and took her spot back in front of him, beck had enough and grabbed jade. He lifted her up in a 69 position and sucked and licked her pussy, jade wrapped her ankles around his neck so he wouldn't escape. Tori watched from her couch, looking on as the couple performed oral sex on each other. Beck held jade tightly close to him so she wouldn't go crashing on the floor and probably busting her head, jade sucked and bobbed her head back and forth taking all of him into her. Her hand reached around his ass and gripped each cheek individually. Tori was getting close to climaxing, she had no idea she would get off on watching her frenemy and love interest sucking and licking and making all kinds of lustful sexual noises.

"_AAAHHHH GOOODDD!" _moaned out Tori, she flooded her crotch and wet her fingers just watching the couple.

Beck looked back and watched Tori catch her breath, her sweaty face reminded him of when jade came and squirted like crazy all over them both. Beck turned jade and placed her on her feet, he whispered something into her ear. She didn't look to excited about what beck wanted her to do, but she loved him. Jade walked over to tori and pulled her off the couch she was on all spread eagle like, "what are you doing jade?" she asked her.

"ever heard of girl sex tori? [spreads tori's legs wide] well we're gonna have some and when one of us get's off, beck here will fuck one of us."

jade reached between her legs to work her clit and Tori's. Tori moaned and reached out and play with jade's much bigger breasts. "You like playing with my tits Vega? Mmm I'm gonna clit fuck you hard till i shoot my juices out like a well sucked, well fucked cock!"

Jade stuck to her promise and lowered her hard clit right on top of tori's, tori wrapped her ankles around jade's calves and enjoyed their clittys rubbing together. Jade tried not to look at tori, instead she asked beck to come and jack off over them. Nothing brought her closer to shooting than watching her man get off on what she was doing, alone or In this case; with tori. Jade humped wildly on tori's pussy, trying to get as much pleasure from them both. They were both so wet and slick that sounds of wet sticky skin emanated from their humping, Tori moaned and yelled out curses, and beck watched on, smiling and eager to join in as soon as they were done.

Jade was nearing her orgasm and like a guy, she held on to tori's hips and humped and slammed wildly on tori's wet red pussy. Like someone turning on the lights, jade came shooting like a water gun on top of tori's snatch. It was more like a water balloon had popped between jade's and tori's snatch. Jade fell back, tired and sweaty, tori was close to having another climax thanks to jade, but no amount of rubbing will do; she needed beck inside her.

* * *

"Beck…" she said all tired, beck was ready and took Jade off first and placed her on the couch. He took his position between tori's legs and took some of jade's cum off of tori's stomach and licked it off his fingers. He gave some to tori to try so she could have a taste, it was sour and salty to say.

Beck wanted to lock his hands with her but that was solely for jade and jade only, still they shared one thing in common; they were hotter than hell. Beck slipped in easily inside her and fucked her how tori wanted to be fucked.

"MMM! FUCK ME BECK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Tori said; her voice heavy with need.

Their skin felt hot to the touch and blood was roaring through his ears, beck slammed deep and hard inside tori. Beck's mouth felt dry as tori trashed under him, her tight muscles grooving and moving around his cock and cock head felt so amazing. Tori was clenching her teeth and leaving welt on his back, unlike with jade; beck always held out some part for tori if her ever got the shot. Well he was now fucking that shot right now, he concentrated on alternating his thrusts into deep poundings to soft and gentle thrusts. Tori's back was beginning to arch and that meant only one thing!

"OH GOODD BEECCKKK!"

Tori trashed and kissed beck all over his sweaty neck and collar bone. Her orgasm was intense and amazing, beck pulled out of her and reveled in the stretch he gave her wet hole. It was now between him and jade, he was going over to her and tori stood up to enjoy the show. She wobbled at first but gained her balance, she took the pillows of her couch and propped them up behind jade. She helped jade up and leaned back on the pillows with legs spread, jade leaned back on tori with her own thighs spread open for beck.

A sigh on contenment escaped jade's mouth when he entered her, beck and jade's mouth came close and kissed. Their tongues dueled it out as both of them moved to each other's rhythm. Tori played with Jade's nipples and bit on her ears, she knew kissing was amazing but watching their tongues was even better. Tori had to hold on to jade's tits when beck began to slam into jade who by now was panting harder than tori, tori felt the motion on her own body as if she was jade.

"FUCK HER BECK! FUCK HER! SLAM THAT FUCKING COCK IN HER C'MON BECK YOU CAN DO IT!"

* * *

Tori tried out her dirty talk, which seemed to work for jade mostly. Beck felt her squeezing internally, spasming around him. as Beck slowly strained against her and grounded into her, jade wrapped her legs around him. Beck came in waves, shooting thick white baby ingredients inside his girlfriend, jade was squeezing so damn hard around him he felt as if time had stopped for them and them alone, but time stops for no one. Jade bit on beck's neck, enjoying the cum he just filled her up with. Tori was well satified and so was jade, the three unhooked from each other and placed their clothes back on.

"I have to get back to work girls, see you later tori, and I'll see you much later jade. I hope I still have my job, you girls enjoy your pizza."

"Ok Beck…man can that boy fuck and grind…mmm if only he was a topping I'd be eating him everyday. You better say thank you Tori" told jade with a serious look, "for what?"

"I had to fuck you and so did beck. I did it for beck and only for him" Tori then though of jade back on top of her, "oh that! Well I'll tell you thank you some other time" with that tori and jade opened up their box and each took a slice.

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapter coming soon."_


	5. Chapter 5:I,Robbie

**House of Flesh II**

Chapter 5: I, Robbie (Trina/ Robbie)

By: The Tenderness 1.0

(!) _"With a few Cybernetics installed into his body from the leader of the negative force in his dreams, Fumiko. How will Robbie's new abilities impress the one he's after." _

* * *

**Robbie Shapiro, Bedroom 10:00pm**

In his bedroom, Robbie slept after having a hard day at school. Trina kept turning him down whenever he tried talking to her about the kiss they shared in improv. she kept telling him "Leave me alone Robbie…leave me alone!" he held out long enough to get back home and cry about it. Cat's kiss wasn't anything special after he brought her to meet his grandmother. He was really attracted to Trina most of all, he only wished she was as attracted to him as he though about it in his head.

In his mind she was crazy about him, the only thing she desired of him was to be with him and nothing more. He wasn't out to fuck her brains out, he wasn't out to use her and leave her; that wasn't him. It might be Andre, Beck or some of Cat's old boyfriends. But that wasn't anything like him, nor will It ever be. Still, he wished he wasn't what people call weird and hard to be around. Even sinjin doesn't appear to be bothered by his own faults, then again sinjin isn't trying hard to go after a girl.

Well in Robbie's dream that he was having, he found himself in the center of what looked like a factory that specialized in making humans into cyborgs. Robbie was being called into the office of the CEO over on the intercom, his body moved on his own into a few corridors where he eventually came up to the front door of the CEO. He turned the knob and opened up the door, there sitting behind a desk in a dark room with only one light hovering above it was her. A woman in a beautiful black dress wearing a gas mask asked that he sit down, a chair formed in front of him and he sat. Robbie and the woman who described herself as Fumiko talked about things going on his life, mainly around him and Trina.

* * *

"Well how would you like it if you got installed with cybernetics? They'll make you strong, fast, intelligent, and most of all…attractive. What do you say Robbie dear…do you want them?"

Robbie wanted to say yes, but a voice from afar kept telling him to wake up, it told him to run away. He ignored it and accepted fumiko's offer. Upon accepting, fumiko removed her gas mask and what came out of it was black smoke that surrounded Robbie Shapiro. Robbie woke up feeling slight and better about himself, he felt like he could take on a grizzly bear or bull and totally dominate it. The greatest shock will come when Robbie stepped foot inside his bathroom and looked in front of the mirror. There in front of him was someone hot, attractive and serious. The cybernetics underneath his face made him as smooth as a dummy and as clean as soap. He removed his shirt and was amazed at the abs and chest he had, it was if his body had worked for months over night and a hot body was the result. He knew the dream he had wasn't fake, just a few hours ago he was a total loser, and now his luck was gonna change.

* * *

**Hollywood Arts **

Arriving to school wearing something completely out of his character and missing someone important to his character, was Robbie Shapiro. He wore a nice tailored suit with dress shoes and black sunglasses, his curly hair was gelled and combed backwards to give him a more professional look. He was a walking model to those who couldn't recognize him from the start, upon entering the school he immediately went into Improv.

Tori and the gang all though he might have been a new student when he stepped in and took his seat, even sikowitz didn't know who he was until he got a better look at him when he removed his sunglasses.

"Robbie? Is that you?" asked a bewildered teacher.

"yes sikowitz it is me, why do you ask?" answered Robbie, "well because you look amazing! And I mean that in a non erotic way. You look like you just came out of a factory that makes models."

Robbie smiled and crossed one leg over the other like a gentleman, everyone was unsure of how to react to this new Robbie that just came in to class today. Tori stood quiet as did jade and Andre. but beck and cat wanted to know what was up with the whole get up.

* * *

"Yo Robbie, what's up with the fancy get up? You going to a wedding or something?" asked beck who only just touched Robbie's shoulder.

"don't touch my suit beck, you wouldn't understand. You and your poor self, you pride yourself in looking good in whatever you decide to put on. But some people have to go through hell to look just as good" jade didn't like how Robbie was talking to her man and stood up from her chair to give him a peace of his mind.

"Robbie you need to shut the hell up right now, who the hell are you to come in and start talking like you're anyone important!?"

"I'm no one jade? I'm sorry I thought all of you labeled me as the weirdo of the bunch, the one who couldn't get laid and a big pain in all of your asses! Now I come in and look like I came out of a factory and begin speaking the truth about your bum ass boyfriend and now you have a problem with it! Fuck You Jade West!" that last part did it for beck, he grabbed Robbie's arms and prepared to swing, the cybernetics in Robbie's head sent a powerful electrical charge through his nerves that pushed beck with so much force it sent him flying into the wall.

"oops" said Robbie, "did I do that?"

* * *

**Principals' Office**

Sent to the principal's office for injuring beck and ranting in class, Robbie was suspended from school and asked not to come back until he got his act together and stopped acting all high and mighty. Robbie took his things and walked out of the office, he didn't mind being suspended not one bit. There was however one girl on his mind, Trina Vega and she was coming for him. She came around the corner and marched towards him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind about hurting beck but when she saw him leaning on the wall next to the principal's office; she was breathless.

Some of his hair began to hang down like bangs, he went and said a lot in just a few bursts of power and he was ready to leave.

"Robbie…is that you? Oh my god is that really you?" she said all surprised like she was talking to someone as handsome as beck or a movie star.

"Trina…mind coming back to my place to… I don't know…talk" he asked his dream girl.

* * *

**Robbie's Place**

"Oh Fuck Robbie! Oh Fuck me! Fuck me! Just like that!" yelled out Trina from under Robbie who was giving her tight pussy a major workout, his deep hard thrusts were pushing her closer to climaxing.

"Did I ever tell you that I can squirt like a fire hose Robbie! Huh!? Fuck! oh my goodd!" yelled out Trina.

"No! but now that you told me I want you to fucking squirt all over my cock…Aahhhh!" Robbie spread Trina's thighs as far as possible and pounded away into her wet squelching pussy, trying to come with her.

"AHHHH SHHIIITTT!," Trina Screamed as she squirted a copious amount of pussy juice which forced Robbie's cock out of her spasming snatch.

"OH SHIT! YES! YES! YES!," yelled out Trina as another gush of girl cum sprayed from her pussy. "Fuck Trina! AAHH!" Robbie jerked off like crazy and spurted all over her stomach and pussy.

* * *

Still it wasn't enough for either of them, Trina hopped off his bed and squatted down to take his soft cock in her mouth. Robbie's cybernetic brain sent a charge down to his nerves and to his dick, he got hard automatically and just in time. Robbie took the sides of Trina's head and fucked her throat as if it was her pussy, Trina gagged and began to tear up in her eyes.

"GAH! UGH! AGH!," were the only responses coming from Trina's cock stuffed throat as she gagged and slobbered over Robbie's hard dick.

"I wanna fuck your ass Trina!" he came out front, Trina pushed Robbie's cock out of her mouth and spit up globs of saliva so she could respond.

"Fuck….I don't know Robbie? I don't really think that's a good idea" Robbie lowered himself so he could kiss her, she kissed him back with much passion.

He turned her around so she was on all four, he spread her round ass cheeks and pushed his mushroom cock head inside her, she scrunched her face and tightened her ass muscles as his dick invaded her. with all seven inches inside her second hole, they stood motionless for a bit. Trina then felt Robbie's hips smacking against her ass,

"OW! OW! OW! AAAHHH! FUCCKKK ROBBIEE!" she was in heaven and hell, it was so weird having a cock inside a hole which wasn't her pussy or mouth.

His pounding was powerful and powered by lust and love. He was making Trina fall in love with him with every thrust of his cock ramming her, but unbeknownst to him the cybernetics inside of him were being worked to it's limit and would soon short out.

* * *

Robbie bent down to kiss Trina's neck and suck on her ears as he came inside her bowels, he held on to her C's for leverage as he rode out his orgasm. Trina's pussy was being stimulated by Robbie's cock and warm cum even if it wasn't in the right hole, the membrane separating her anus and vag was being pushed each time he rammed her; which pushed her to another wet climax.

The cybernetics inside his body gave out and slowly returned his body to how it was before, Trina turned back around to kiss Robbie, but what she saw only made her smack him. Robbie had returned to being normal, Trina grabbed her clothes and left his house without saying a thing. Robbie leaned back on his bed and smirked, _"don't worry about it Robbie…at least you got what you wanted"_

"Shut up Rex" he said.

* * *

(!) "More chapters coming soon"


	6. Chapter 6:Camera Shy

**House of Flesh II**

Chapter 6: Camera Shy (Beck/ Jade) _*Fluff_

By: The Tenderness 1.0

A/N _"Beck Takes up Photography and goes crazy with snapping photos of stuff, Then comes in Jade to help him take pictures of things that matter to them both"_

* * *

**Beck Oliver, Jade West, Outside Lunch**

Sitting comfortably eating a sandwich he just bought from the grub truck, Beck stared out into the sky and watched the clouds move ever so slowly above him. He's been having these reoccurring dreams where a boy in white armor takes on a dark witch around the same age as the boy, to him it felt more like they were trying to balance each other rather than kill each other. In the clouds he saw a larger puffier cloud overtake a smooth linear cloud, the new cloud became normal and much bigger.

"Wow" he said all quiet like, jade who was always near him wondered what was on his mind. Jade sat down on the table and leaned over and bit his ear, "Ow!" he said out loud.

"What you thinking about babe?" jade asked him in a lusty voice, "let go of my ear and ill tell you" jade smirked and let his ear lobe go.

"I was just watching a cloud eating a smaller one, it was really cool…" jade gave him an odd look, he didn't smoke or drink she knew that, but he sure has been acting weird.

Beck leaned his head on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. This was definitely a good change of things, she took a sandwich out from a bag she brought with her and began stuffing her mouth with it. Beck closed his eyes and let his hand around her waist go up and grab a boob, jade paid no mind to it and continued eating. Beck smiled and let his other hand travel in between her thighs and press at her center, jade closed her legs shut and swallowed her chewed up sandwich.

"Not now beck…you can keep your hand on my tit but not on my gold because we're in public"

* * *

beck gave in and took his other hand out between her thighs. He kissed her face and turned her head so he could stick his tongue inside her mouth, everyone outside looked on with enjoyment, annoyance or just plain curiosity at the couple who kissed like they were dying. Beck sucked on her tongue, ran his tongued between her teeth and on her teeth, taking her taste and the taste of sandwich.

"My god beck….hold on…let me catch my breath for a sec" beck kissed her temples and white cheeks with so much love.

"I can't help my self, I love you so much jade. I wish there was someway I could capture these moments, I wish….I wish I could be like that big cloud that swallows you and makes you a part of me"

"Ok that sounds really freaky beck, sex freaky not weird freaky. Isn't that basically what I do to you when we're at each other places? Mostly your place?" Beck knew she wouldn't get what he meant by "capturing the moment" he needed to show her what he kept seeing in his noggin.

Before lunch ended, Beck went inside the school and sneaked in to Photography class to Borrow a Nikon digital camera with a 18-55 mm lens to help him in capturing the moment of many things.

* * *

**After School, Sinjin Vancleef**

When the last period bell rang, beck couldn't wait to try out his new camera. He had all sorts of ideas of snapping pics of his friends, the sky, animals if there were any around and of Jade; especially jade.

His first target was sinjin who decided not to hang around the school and just head home, of course Beck had to be discreet when trying to capture moments in everyday life. He followed him from behind, avoiding him by hiding behind cars and behind lamp poles. He had told Jade that he would get home late so their was no need to wait up for him, he followed sinjin some more who kept sniffing the hairs of girls In front of him. Guys behind sinjin kept gossiping and laughing, even screaming out to give "those asses" a smack to test the bounce of them.

Not being the one to turn down a challenge, Sinjin spit in his hands and rubbed them together, with two hard slaps he shocked and scared the girls in front of him. Beck snapped his camera at the point of impact when sinjin got two handful of asses, it was perfect since it showed the girls leaping upwards. Then there was the chase, the girls dropped their bags and chased sinjin where they eventually caught up to him and slapped and punched him. Beck felt sorry but let the touchy feely teen to his fate, next victim was Cat.

* * *

**Cat Valentine **

Following her after he got far away from the sinjin incident, beck fixed his camera on cat who was texting while walking. There should be some sort of law against doing that because she kept bumping into old people, young people and even almost tripping over a dog; well she did trip over the poor animal and Beck caught every moment of it. He knew she should have went over to help her but when he saw a familiar face come over to help her out and the dog, he had to capture the moment.

It was Daniel, her old boyfriend and Tori's Ex. What was he doing here? Who cared right? just so as long as something good happened, when Daniel helped Cat up and when Cat realized who he was…WHACK!…beck caught Cat punching him in his nose.

"guess curiosity benefited the Cat, huh Danny boy" beck chuckled and left Cat for someone else. Beck ventured into Simons Park where there was gang problems but only at night, he wanted to snap pics of all the graffiti he hears on the news.

* * *

**Simons Park**

Beck was venturing into dangerous territory, it was getting dark but he wanted to capture so much more. Simons Park was large with ten trees in it and a lot of bushes. Near some trees on the edge of the park, were blue words with _"Princess Cat was Here" _and _"R.I.P Tender Memories" _on them. On some apartment buildings across from the tagged trees, were markings from the opposing gang, _"Hollywood Twisters" _Beck snapped photos of all the trees and buildings as fast as he could, then "they" came out; the Simon Park Royals and their fearless leader.

Beck could have sworn the red head in tight blue jeans with a black fitted hat on was the Cat he knew, she may have resembled her; but she wasn't her. "Yo! Who the fuck is that with a camera!? Get him! get him!" yelled out their leader.

Beck ran for it and left faster than the road runner from one of coyote's tricks, out in the clear and away from danger; beck walked into the most famous park around, Dragon Centennial Park.

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park**

Already dark out, Beck walked inside the park and took photos of the famous dragon tree and dragon tree trunk. In his pictures, he saw a green glowing serpentine like figure around both objects. It wasn't called what's its called for nothing now was it, Beck went over to the Dragon shaped Log and sat on it. He looked over at all the pictures he had taken and laughed at all of them, there was just something or rather someone missing; Jade.

"Hey there…what you looking at?" asked a strange voice from the dragon tree, a young man dressed in all white wearing aviators came up to beck and sat next to him. He had a very calming very powerful energy about him, beck had no idea if he was a ghost or an angel.

"uh just looking at some pictures I took today, I already took pictures of the park," The young man looked up to the sky and raised his hand. Beck could have sworn he saw the stars themselves move when the mystery boy waved his hand. There up in the sky, It read _"For you my love, Jade West" _

"you better take a picture of it quick before they get back into position," said the boy.

Beck raised his camera towards the sky and took pics of it, "what's your name guy? And how did you do that with the stars?" asked beck.

"the name's Michael…and as for how I moved the stars…_well_…." Beck turned to Michael and with wide eyes, discovered that he was gone, gone like a gust of wind. Beck took his camera and ran back home to his R.V where he was sure Jade would be waiting for him.

* * *

**Beck and Jade**

Indeed when he got back to his R.V, jade was waiting for him inside. He wasn't surprised when he found her laying on his bed, he was surprised when he found her in just her black bra and panties. Beck closed and locked his door, undressed and stepped into his bed with jade. There they kissed and kissed, grinded their crotches together and felt each other up. Beck pulled jade's bra off of her and suckled on her nipples, jade moaned and writhed in pleasure under him.

Beck figured he could wait till after some good sex to show jade what he captured from his day of snapping photos. Fucking like the hormone driven teens that they were, both beck and jade managed to get off from the other's moans, thrusting, grinding and sweet kisses. Lying her head on his clean shaven chest, jade snuggled close to her man to watch the pics on the camera beck took. She laughed when she saw sinjin's misfortune captured on camera, said little when she saw Cat smacking Daniel but laughed when she almost tripped on a poor dog.

The next photos of the gang graffiti intrigued jade, she lived a few block from that park but never decided to venture inside on such a messed up neighborhood like Simon's Park. She warned Beck never to go in there again, still, pics that he was taking while running captured "princess cat," even jade though it was the cat from their group.

The last few from Dragon Centennial Park were pretty amazing to the girl who didn't get amazed very quickly. The last pic however, won her heart and mind. When she read what the stars spelled, jade let tears flow down to her cheeks from her eyes. She asked him how on earth something like that could have occurred, even if he told her who did it; there was no way even he would have believed it if he hadn't seen it himself. Either way, jade took the camera from his hand and placed it on the floor. Beck brought both his hands to the back of his head and watched jade go down on him, her head bobbing up and down from under the covers.

Outside the R.V, Michael appeared and turned into a white dog. Fumiko arrived to late to torment the couple so she turned into a black cat, Michael chased her out of the area Barking till neither of them were visible anymore.

* * *

**(!)** _"a bit of Bade fluff, more chapters coming soon" _


	7. Chapter 7:Book of Lust

**House of Flesh II**

Chapter 7: Book of Lust (Robbie/ Trina/ Cat)

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N **"Robbie and Trina head downstairs to the basement for some fun, but waiting for them is Cat who has a special book with her. Basically they get into some sweaty nasty sex to say for the most part. **(!)**_there is mild futa here, I'm not very into it but a few people might be"_

* * *

**Robbie and Trina, H.A Basement**

Walking down together in empty hallways of the school, Robbie and Trina decided to get away from everyone's singing outside of the school to get some time for themselves. They only just started dating a week ago and already were having great sex, protected sex that is. Still, Trina never though that she would be spreading her legs open for the one guy in school who she ignored more than Sinjin vancleef. He proved to be an amazing kisser and an animal in bed, Trina was more addicted to sex with him than anything else that was part of their relationship.

Trina found a door that lead to the basement of the school so she took Robbie down the stairs with her, it was the one place that's never been explored by students or staff. It was perfect for having a quickie between two horny teens, There was only one dimly lit light bulb lighting up the entire room; but it was the only one they would need. Trina pushed back on Robbie, pressing her ass on his growing bulge and grinding herself on it. Robbie returned her eagerness by slipping his hands up her tight yellow shirt she was wearing to get a feel of her tits. Those juicy delicious C's of hers made him want to explode all over them, but since this was meant to be a quickie, there was no time for any foreplay.

Trina undid the button of her tight jeans and pulled them down along with her panties, Robbie followed her lead and did the same with his pants and boxer briefs. He positioned the head of his cock at the entrance of her pussy. Her vaginal lips were puffy and wet, was she ready or was she ready. Buried deep inside her pleasure tunnel, he fucked her hard from behind making smacking flesh sound each time his pelvis hit her plump booty cheeks. He did more than just plainly fuck her, he focused on one of her tits and her throbbing clit that made her oh so squirt so hard.

Unbeknownst to the two teens reveling in their own pleasures, Someone extra was watching them mate like primates in the basement. Past some chairs and boxes from years now long gone and used, was Cat who fingered herself while chanting something at a low volume. When Trina and Robbie came shortly after the other, Cat moaned and yelled out her orgasm with them. The second feminine voice in the room shocked the two teens and they quickly went over to the source to investigate, neither of them bothered to lift up their pants and underwear. When Cat came out from under some empty old boxes, they could see her black dress skirt straps down, and the hem of her skirt up to her waist; Both teens liked what they saw. Cat had a book next to her, but that wasn't the only thing with her. She had milk around her breasts and dripping from her nipples, was she lactating?

* * *

**Robbie, Trina, Cat**

"Cat…what are you doing down here? And what's up with the…milk on your boobs?"

asked Trina. Cat looked at each of them both, then looked down at the book she held.

"I come down here a lot… to try these amazing spells from this book I found a month ago. It's called _The Book of Lust_, it's got everything a girl and guy could ever want from sex"

Trina was intrigued and curious at the things her red headed friend was saying. Robbie and Trina removed their pants and underwear to sit down with Cat and listen in on the things Cat discovered while dwelling in the lusty arts. Cat was using a spell called _"Lac Fons" _Latin for Milk Fountain.

It allowed for any girl who reached sexual maturity to lactate or even spray milk from her nipples when they were being sucked on intensely or when she was climaxing. Trina didn't care for milk shooting from her nips, she only cared for something unique the book might have offered. There was a spell for quicker orgasm time, more powerful orgasms, a tighter pussy, a larger cock and even bigger tits. The larger cock size really got Robbie thinking about all sorts of things he could do with Trina and Cat if Trina didn't mind.

"You keep looking at that one particular spell Robbie, do you want to try it on yourself?" asked Cat. Robbie nodded and laid on his back.

Cat uttered the word _"Dilata" _Latin for Enlarge, she waved her hand over his flaccid dick and in a blue glow; his cock began to get hard and grow. At normal he was six inches, this spell however made him eight inches, there were a lot more veins around his shaft than he remembered. Watching the large cock throb and sway made both girls very wet all over, then Cat got an amazing idea.

* * *

"Hey Robbie…_have you ever wanted to fuck me_? fuck me like your were fucking Trina just now?" she asked him straight forward. "Cat!" shouted Trina, "What? I know he's been wanting to go out with me for the longest, and to be honest I always want to fuck you Trina…" Trina and Robbie were both surprised, Cat was Bi?

"There's an amazing spell here called _"Alterius" _it mean _other set_, it can make a dick grow from my clit. The only thing it will lack is me being able to shoot actual sperm since me being a girl from birth wouldn't allow for it, instead I'll just be shooting my own girl cum into Trina; and if you want Robbie, you can shoot all your real sperm inside me all you want."

Robbie gave Trina the look, was she ok with all of this? then again they might not be able to do this ever again. "What the Hell" said Trina, throwing moral out the window.

Cat uttered the spell and began to finger her clit, rubbing it between her finger and thumb. Trina kissed Robbie and jerked off his bigger cock, the cock head was bigger and more darker in color. All the blood rushing to his dick must have been the reason for it, even more than that, pre cum leaked from his piss slit. Cat rubbed on her clit and right before their eyes, she was sporting a five inch cock. It had veins and a piss slit, even the helmet was wide and big.

"Robbie…you don't mind if Trina sucks both of us off first do you? I really want to know what it's like to get sucked before you fuck me with that monster of yours"

Trina smirked as did Robbie, standing together and kissing each other while Trina stuffed Robbie's cock in her mouth and slobbered all over Cat's. Cat and Robbie enjoyed pleasures new to them. The new sensitivity in Robbie's dick was amazing, and just knowing what it was like to get a blowjob was more than enough for Cat. Trina sucked and sucked on Robbie's hard veiny cock while jerking Cat off, she alternated from licking Cat's pussy under her erection and sucking Robbie both every few minutes. The precum leaking from Robbie tasted like sugar, and a bit salty from Cat who was leaking vaginal fluids that came out of her penis.

* * *

"_Cat…I want to fuck you so bad" _Robbie told her sounding a bit hoarse in the voice department.

"_And I want to fuck Trina, I need it now Robbie_…**I need it now Trina!" **Trina popped the girl's cock out of her mouth got on all four.

Cat got behind her in a hurry and then Robbie took his place behind the red head. In an old fashion Train, Cat pushed her girl cock inside Trina's wet slit with a look of lust and pleasure in her eyes, she had no idea pussy could feel so good. That was nothing as Robbie pushed his entirety inside Cat's pussy which got stretched from all sides.

"**OW!" **she yelped from pain and pleasure.

Robbie felt amazing in her, her vaginal muscles massaged and squeezed around his girth nicely, as did Trina's on her own dick.

Robbie pulled out of her almost all the way out before thrusting back into her, this got the wheels spinning and soon Cat was thrusting and pounding Trina from behind and Robbie giving Cat's pussy a new shape internally. Trina and the others had already cum, but when Trina felt the double bumps from Cat fucking her and Robbie fucking Cat which pushed Cat deeper into her, that amazing glowing feeling in her core started up all over. Trina arched her back which pushed her tits on the ground, Cat leaned down on her as did Robbie on Cat. Trina grabbed at Cat's thighs, urging her to give it to her harder and deeper.

"_Fuck….Me!….Fuck…Me!" _Trina was gasping out between each thrust, _"Ah Fuck Robbie!…Aahhh! I'm gonna Cum!" _yelled out Cat when Robbie pounded his beast into her.

Robbie said nothing except for a few moans, the girls had reached their peaks and came in their own special ways. Trina squirted all over Cat's cock, Cat shot huge loads of her pussy juice through her penis and into Trina. Something special also happened, Cat's nipples sprayed loads of milk onto Trina's back and ass cheeks from the milk spell still on her, Cat's penis returned back to being a clit and a tired Cat fell on an even tired Trina. Trina's Pussy Flooded with her own juices and Cat's which came down like a waterfall. Robbie was still hard and needed relief, both girls stood up and battle to suck and swallow his magically enhanced cock and spermies.

Trina took as much of his meat before spitting it out with loads of saliva on it and on the fact that she could choke possibly herself, Cat sucked on his nuts which actually got a bit bigger from the spell and sperm boiling up in them. Both Cat and Trina took turns sucking and bobbing heads, it wasn't an individual who would swallow his cum, it would be both. When Robbie came, he came shooting silver shiny like mercury, the magically enhanced cum came out in shiny silvery strings of thick…tasty….cum.

* * *

Still, with so much Sperm Absent in his balls, and Still with a magical hard on; Robbie took some time to fuck the horny red head. No longer Sporting a cock of her own, he was free to fuck her from the front as he pleased without being weirded out. Trina sat close by to him to watch her animal please her ditzy little friend, Trina still couldn't believe that he had unloaded so much tasty and shiny cum on the both of them and he was still hard. His cock was beginning to turn a dark red color, probably from such rapid fucking earlier, and the magic inside it too. Trina watched on as Robbie pushed his cock back into her slit, her pussy lips being stretched outwards and pressing in with each stroke. She sat down and spread her legs to finger herself and rub her clitty as she watched Cat scream and arch her back to Robbie's deep powerful thrusts.

"**You're so Fucking good with that Cock…aaahh! Robbie. Fuck me Harder!….AAAhhhh! Fuck Me! Fuck Me!" **yelled out Cat.

Trina knew he was holding out so she told him to really let her have it. Robbie lowered his hips a bit, doing so to find her G Spot. Cat Gasped and Clamped her calves and ankles around his waist when he hit her sensitive spot.

"**Oh Robbie... yes, there! That feels so Fucking good. Yes! Right there... FUCK ME, please, FUCK ME and get me pregnant!" **Robbie grabbed and suckled at her tits, literally milking her as he made love to her.

"**That's it Robbie, Fuck her! Fuck her and Knock her up!" **egged Trina on, Robbie moved side to side to make sure he was hitting every part of her vagina. Then came the moment both had been waiting for, Cat arched her back, opened her mouth with desire and came all around Robbie's knob while he filled her up with his now super charged potent sperm. Cat' body went rigid for a moment then went limp, Robbie didn't know how he was able to pull that off but all he cared about was his girlfriend who needed his cock more than ever.

"Hold Up Robbie! I actually want to know what it's like to have milk squirt from my nipples. Cat get over here and work some of that magic on these amazing tits of mine, Cat stood up and almost fell back on her ass. She was so tender between her legs and had legs like jello she could hardly stand, she didn't' need no book and went over to Trina and squeezed on her boobs. _"Lac Fons" _she said, uttering the spell. Robbie watched as Trina's tits became more round and heavier, **"AAHHH! ROBBIE HURRY UP AND SUCK ON THEM! THIS FEELS WEIRD!"**

Cat smirked and chuckled, Robbie was quick to oblige and had her In the same position he had Cat just to drink her sweet nectar that leaked from her sensitive nips. She watched on as Robbie multi tasked everything, fucking her pussy while sucking hard and fast on both her tits that didn't look like they were going to be empty anytime soon. Milk just came into his mouth each time he sucked in, her breasts were overflowing with them.

* * *

"Need a second pair of lips Robbie?" Cat asked him.

"Please" he said quickly. Cat took both tits into her mouth and sucked hard and quick, she practically squeezed Trina's Boobs to let out all her nectar.

Robbie decided to change it up and lifted Trina so she would be on all four, Cat switched positions and watched Robbie's monster surge in and out of Trina's red Pussy from under them. She leaked her juices all over Cat's face, and the red head opened her mouth to mix it with the milk she was just swallowing. Cat's hands milked Trina's nips like a farmer would do to a cow while she watched. Cat switched positions again and returned to stuff as much boob in her mouth as humanly possible. Robbie was practically possessed as he tried to bring Trina to climax with all that he learned and what she taught him. Her ass cheeks jiggled, her tits were spraying milk and she wouldn't shut up. Her cries for more, and to be fucker harder were taking their toll on poor Robbie, finally he couldn't go and unleashed the last bit of magic cum from his nut sack.

When the hot liquid filled Trina, her own climax came crashing down on her, He pulled out of her and sat back. Cat was practically covered in milk, she too stopped and undid the spell from her and Trina. She leaned on Robbie and kissed his cheek.

"You know… a guy could use more…inches to his sword…I'm keeping it" he said about his primary weapon.

"_Good…cuz you fucked my god damn pussy so hard…it's not gonna remember your old dick Robbie" _said Trina, she too came and went to lie down on him.

When the fun was over, both Cat's tits and Trina's were glazed and shiny with sweat, cum and milk. They agreed to leave the book in the basement till they needed it again, they might even get their friends involved if they were up to it.

When the trio was out, appearing from the darkness was Michael in his always fancy white suit, shoes, gloves and symbol of purity, his silver sunglasses. Michael picked up the book and with his power, locked it up in white chains and a lock. The author of the book was none other than his sister of Chaos….Fumiko.

* * *

(!) _"This story was partly inspired by Bible Black, if ya don't know what that is, search it up if you dare. It's an Adult rated Anime where sex and debauchery are king" _


	8. Chapter 8:The Cat Meows at Midnight

**House of Flesh II**

Chapter 8: The Cat Meows at Midnight (Andre/ Cat)

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N** _"A mad girl is on the loose in the streets of Hollywood, police say she targets men but mostly young men in their twenties. Andre is next in her list, but will he be able to tame the wild beast inside her?"_

* * *

**Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Gym**

Sitting on bleachers watching their friends throwing around basket balls into nets, Andre leaned back and explained to Cat about the news he saw in the morning about men ending up dead in the back of alleys and hotels.

"I'm telling you that the police say these men ended up with scratches all over their body, they think a lion or tiger might be on the loose."

Cat giggled and laughed at Andre's silly theories, he was overacting on just a few folks that ended up dead. Of course, Andre didn't think it was anything to be laughing at since the dead were young boys and men. Andre went over to go tell Beck and Robbie, but they were to busy playing other boys.

Andre wondered who else would listen, he saw Sinjin waving at him, calling him to come under the bleachers with him. If there was someone in the entire school who knew anything about what was going on, it had to be him. Andre went under the bleachers and saw Sinjin sitting down with a magazine in his hands, Andre watched his head for the metal beams and support rods keeping the bleachers together.

"What you want sinjin? Do you know something about what's going on" asked Andre, he took his spot and sat down.

"I do, I heard you talking to Cat about the murders and the dead bodies of men that police said ended up close to our area. The things is, I think I know what caused them."

Andre was curious, "you do? Then tell me, c'mon stop withholding information."

* * *

Sinjin opened up his magazine which had information on all sorts of bipedal creatures of mythology. There was the infamous werewolf, big foot and even lesser known ones like the were hyenas of Africa, The reptilian humanoids and The Cat People who had claws as big as normal lions. Andre was drawn to the illustration of the Cat person, they were mostly females with a curvy figure, big tits and nice round asses. They were covered in black fur from head to toe and had piercing yellow and green eyes, yellow eyes being the females and green eyes being the males.

"I think there might be a Cat person on the loose here in the Hollywood area, the thing is Andre, whoever it is they don't know that it's them committing the murders." Sinjin told Andre.

Andre wondered if there was some cure or if there was a way to stop the cat person from killing. There actually was a way, but it was considered suicide by all means.

"There is a way Andre…it says if the Cat person is a female, then that female has to have {giggles} sex with one of the boys she might have a crush on when she's normal and not slashing guys to death. This will break her curse, or keep her from ever transforming ever again," he said closing up his magazine.

"well buddy it seems you have to have sex with the lucky girl, you and I are the only ones who know this info; but only you can do the deed cuz no girl has a crush on me in this stupid school."

Sinjin picked himself up and left, "Sinjin wait! I'll help you get with her…uh… with whoever she is…Sinjin!"

the gym teacher heard Andre screaming and asked what he was doing under the bleachers screaming. Andre smiled at her and at Cat who poked her head under the opening to see him, boy was he in an embarrassing position.

* * *

**Cat and Andre, After School**

Cat and Andre stood after school to finish up on some lyrics that Andre and her started a while back, there were very few students left in school and no staff members. The janitor was the only person left and he was just finishing doing his janitorial duties. Andre was having trouble coming up with a continuation for their song and all Cat wanted to do was fool around. Fooling around as in, hugging Andre too tightly, pressing her breasts on his back and even attempting to kiss him. There was definitely a love thing between them, the only thing was that Cat wasn't sure if he would like her as his girlfriend.

"Cat come on stop it, we have to finish this song remember? Other wise Tori's gonna be all like, _what have you two been doing all day in school arah bara bogagaa." _Cat giggled and laughed at Andre's impersonation of their best friend.

Still, all jokes aside Cat had something she wanted to share with him. She moved the chair that he was sitting on away from the desk and sat on him, Andre couldn't believe how straight forward she was about all of this. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his lips, he didn't know how to respond except to listen in on what she wanted to say.

"Andre…can I tell you something, first I want to know if there's anyway possible if you would….if you would like to be my boyfriend." she asked, all red in the cheeks and a bit embarrassed at what she was asking him.

"Wait? Did you just ask me out?" he asked her, he tried moving her hands that traveled down his cheeks, to his chest and bulge, but her grip kept growing stronger and tighter to the point that it began to hurt.

"Cat Ow! Stop you're grabbing on to tight!"

"Second," she continued on, completely ignoring his plea for mercy.

"How would you react if I told you that every night I was able to transform into a Cat person, I don't know how I got this gift. But I can tell you that every time I change, I can't remember what I did last night. But each night I wake up with blood on my hands…and I don't know what to do…Andre… Help me"

* * *

It then hit Andre what was happening to her, her eyes which had tears in em began to change color. Her red hair began to get darker in color, she was growing black hair all over her body, her fingers grew into claws and whiskers grew out of her cheeks. She was definitely living up to her name, Andre pushed her off and made a run for the door. Her transformation was done, she hissed and chased after Andre all over the school. He did his best to find a door that wasn't locked, he was sure there were more students inside the school but by the look of things, everyone was gone.

"Fuck Man did the janitor have to lock all the doors!" he yelled out, Cat jumped on the lockers in a zig zag motion.

Her pounce on each of them created dents on them, she was pouncing on them real hard. Andre found some shelter in a door that lead down to the basement, there were boxes and old desks mounted on each other. There was nowhere for him to go, he would have to make his last stand there and if he fell fighting; well who could blame him. Andre ripped a rusted leg off a chair and held it like a bat, the door to the basement was opening. It was now or no more tomorrow, there was a familiar silhouette in the doorway however.

It was Cat, but she was naked and not at all in Cat person mode. Naked and curvy in all the right places, she was shaved between her legs, had round beautiful tits and had a look in her eyes that said she wanted sex, she wanted it badly. Andre dropped his weapon and waited for Cat to come down the stairs to embrace her, he held her tightly and kissed her forehead. Her hands wandered to his zipper which kept a huge chocolate cock from breathing, Andre helped her with that by undoing his pants and removing his shirt.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

Sinjin's words for a cure were ringing in Andre's head as he thrusted his long thick cock into Cat's tight pussy which for the most part hasn't seen a lot of action, she must have not put out a lot to the many boys who asked her out. Andre laid on his back holding on tightly to Cat's ass cheeks, Cat kissed him and grounded her tight pussy up and down his long shaft. He felt big inside her and amazing too, she lifted up and squatted over him, bouncing on his dick.

His balls were taking a beating as her plump ass cheeks bounced up and down on his pelvis, trying to bury his hot chocolate cock to hilt of her tight pussy. "Fuck this!" said Andre in a dominant voice, he pulled out of her for a moment to get her on her back. He took her calves in his hands and spread them, with his cock inching its 8 inches all the way inside her, she clamped her legs tightly around him when he was balls deep in her. Cat moaned and gasped, tossing her head from side to side as Andre fucked her like an animal. He raised himself up with his arms, holding himself up with his hands to bang his dick in her over and over.

Cat's pussy clamped around him tightly, squeezing his almost spent dick to climax. Her grooves and walls held his dick as if telling it that it loved it, whatever he was thinking made little difference as both teens came climaxing hard. Andre unloaded his cream of the gods in her womb, and Cat squeezed tighter and spasmed crazier than she had ever done. Andre pulled his beast out of her and sat down on his ass, he was gasping and breathing hard. He's never gone this hard on any girl, then again Cat wasn't like mot girls was she.

"I want more Andre," she declared, " I really like the way your dick feels inside of me, how does it feel for guys to be inside a girl Andre?" she was very curious.

There was no harm in telling her he though, "It feels very, very hot at first…but when she's tight like you [cat blushing] it's always the best feeling; it's an indescribable feeling for a man to say the least."

* * *

Cat smiled and saw that Andre was only semi hard now, their little talk was getting not only him turned on but her as well. Her pussy lips got wet and puffy with need for more of what they were doing a few moments ago, Cat laid down and took his dick in her mouth, her red lips sucked and squeezed it nicely. Her tongue sliding up and down on the underside of his dick got him hard faster, her lips seemed to wanna stick to his dick when she pulled it out with a pop and sultry smile. She got on her hands and knees and waited for Andre to stick his baby producing staff in her puffy pussy lips and into her hole, she gasped when all eight inches were back inside her; he held tightly on her hips and fucked her like she wanted to be fucked.

Cat let out three small screams while Andre pounded her from behind, signaling her second orgasm of the night. Andre held his dick in her for a moment, just so her pussy could undo the clamp it had on him. He pulled out when she was loose enough, he took the head of his cock and rubbed it on her second hole, Cat was scared and tried to pull away; but this kitty was going nowhere. He pushed slowly and relentlessly inside of her stretching anus, first the end, then slowly a little of the shaft. He pulled away, then pushed more of himself in her, she gasped, she cried, but she did not fight him. He could feel her rectal tube clasping tightly around the end of his dick, buried eight inches up in her. He looked down and saw the stretched brown ring clasped tightly around the base of his dick. Withdrawing, he thrust forward again, sliding smoothly in up to the hilt. His dick felt like it was being gripped by a vice.

Slowly he fucked her asshole, enjoying the tighter than pussy feeling when he slid in and out of her ass chute. His hands went around her waist and up to her chest to play with her pointy nipples and balls of flesh. The ass reaming he was giving the not so innocent Cat had her screaming and thrusting back to match his pace of butt hole love making. His cock head pushed on her womb from the inside of her anus, getting her love core going all over again. Andre wanted more, Cat wanted more, so Andre exchanged her hips for her shoulders to hold onto. He squatted and held on to her shoulders as he rammed his monster in her brown hole.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. The only noise more loud enough than their gasping and cursing, was the sweet sound of flesh on flesh. With a heavy grunt, Andre buried his cock to the hilt of her spasming asshole and shot spurts and spurts of his Ambrosia in her clasping anus.

* * *

**Months Later**

Sitting on top of the School on a dark cloudless night, Two pairs of black cats wearing collars around their neck and the size of Pumas watched the moon together. One cat was bigger than the other, it had green eyes and a longer tail. The other had yellow eyes and a shorter tail, something else the yellow eyes had that the other didn't was an extended belly. The green eyed Cat licked the face and back of the yellow eyed one, they purred and enjoyed each others company. Standing behind them was a young girl with long black hair in a black sailors uniform with the skirt, she wore a gas mask staring up at the moon with the two cat people. Their collars read "Cat" and "Andre."

* * *

**(!)** _"Order is the Absence of Chaos, Chaos is the Removal of Order; Neither can win or lose…Never" _


	9. Chapter 9:Primary Fantasy

**House of Flesh II**

Chapter 9: Primary Fantasy (Beck/ Jade/ Tori)

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N **_"The Forces of Negative and Positive aren't the only people who are battling for the Victorious crew in my stories, The Mega corporate Giant known as Paragon Corporation have their eyes on the victorious crew. This story will show the primary fantasies of Beck, Jade and Tori" _

* * *

**Vega Residence**

Sleeping soundly on her bed after a long day of school, The very popular Tori Vega pulled up her covers and drifted off to sleep. She dreamt about going to the movies with Beck, riding bicycles with him in Dragon Centennial Park and kissing like love birds on a beach. The usual teenage love story that she oh so wanted with Beck and with no one else, the only thing was; he was with Jade.

Her dreams became less comfortable and more dark as Beck disappeared and her environment turned dark, her light was vanishing. In the real world, paragon agents in black suits tied Tori's hands and feet with ropes of light. One of the agent's had a strange metallic glove on who had it placed on tori, it was to keep her from waking up and making her dream pleasant things. Like aliens or ghosts, the agents had tori with them and vanished all together.

* * *

**Oliver Residence/ R.V**

Sleeping on his own bed inside his R.V, Beck slept with only boxer briefs on and nothing else. Beck was dreaming that he was a new brown colored Cat who was being brought to a familiar house he recognized from somewhere, he had no idea exactly how he was a cat but he didn't care. He was already smelling something he liked, it was a female cat. The person who brought him home, he never got a good look at, but he knew it was a man in a black suit.

The man opened up his cage door and allowed beck to come out, Beck walked out and came in view of a blonde female cat. He was in love, already the blonde cat began to lick him all over his face and neck. He jumped quickly on her and began to mate with her, his dream then went dark and just got crazy as poka dots and dancing tubas began to take control of his dreams. In the real world, Three Paragon Agents were wrapping his arms, hand and feet together and taking him with them.

* * *

**Jade West, Home **

Jade was just falling asleep when agents beamed inside her room and tied and gagged her, she was in her bra and panties when they abducted her. They placed her under asleep when one of the agents placed the same type of glove that was used on Tori, on her.

* * *

**Paragon Corporation HQ, Under The Nevada Desert **

Floating in three separate large tubes filled with green, yellow and blue liquid, the victorious trio had helmets and wires sticking out from it that were connected to the top of their tubes. They were in a form of Stasis, meaning they were frozen and asleep. The company was researching a way to fight depression and lunacy in people, the machines in which the trio were in, were designed to tap into their mind to discover their primary fantasies. The company didn't really care what the teens fantasies were, just so as long as their machines could extract information and demonstrate their capability to record data without error, then the machines would go on to be used to cure lunacy, PTSD and Depression.

* * *

**Jade West **(Dominance)

Floating in her tube filled with a yellow liquid like goo, The Machine nicknamed "Sunshine" digged deep into the subconscious of Jade and started recording data. In her Fantasy, She was at someone's home she didn't recognize from the back or front or any part really. She was sitting on a couch wearing her usual dark clothing, the air felt weird to her, almost as if there wasn't any air to begin with. The lighting all around felt to…odd, she wondered if she was dreaming or if she in some kind of coma.

She was about to stand up from the couch when she heard the front door open, _"I'm Home Babe" _she heard a young man's voice say out from the hallway. She stood up to see who it was, when the figure came into view of her; she wasn't so sure who it was or what was going on.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a damn ghost!" The boy who raised his voice at her was, from what she could tell; Robbie Shapiro.

He had on a black shirt with a black leather jacket that he was removing, dark blue jeans and black cowboy like boots. His hair was relaxed and combed back with moose and gel, his face looked more masculine and he had a very big bulge in his jeans. Robbie came close to embrace her and kiss her, She didn't fight him and went into his arms.

* * *

**Beck Oliver **(Power)

Beck Awoke feeling a strange headache from the nigh before, he had no idea who or where he was. When he got up out of bed, the first thing he wanted to do was to take a shower and then get dressed. He noticed things were odd when men in black suits, black shades and wearing ear piece communicators followed him. When one of them said,

"_Good morning Mr. President" _he was shocked.

He was the youngest president ever elected and the most popular in the nation's history. He went about on his day fulfilling promises and heading important missions that soldiers spread out all across the world were conducting, it was truly his dream come true and he never felt anymore happier.

Who came next will have everything to do with what he desired, There was a knock on his bedroom door when he just finished coming back from a dinner with world leaders. The secret service told him that there was a miss Hayley Ferguson here to see him, he allowed her in to his bedroom. She came with a small statement, _"Mr. President…it's so nice to meet you" _She was a sight to behold, indeed he was going to have fun with her.

* * *

**Tori Vega **(Love)

Tori's Fantasy was more Straight forward than the rest, She was inside Beck's R.V watching Television with him. He was laughing at and chuckling watching family guy, she wondered where jade was or if any of her friends or sister was around. By the look of things and by the way it sounded, it was just beck and her. Beck turned around from the bed he was sitting on to ask Tori if she was all right,

"Hey Tori, You Ok?" he asked all worried.

"Yeah…Why do you ask Beck?" she replied, "Well because you've been standing behind me for a while now, not even laughing at some of the funny jokes on here"

The CEO of the company who was overseeing the operation asked his scientists to lift the level of Lucidity on all of their fantasies, so they could all control it a bit more. With the level of lucidity heightened, Tori Vega made a rope appear in her hand and some duck tape appear as well. She jumped beck, knocked him out and tied him up.

* * *

**Jade West and Robbie Shapiro**

Squatting down with only just a wet soaked thong on, Jade bobbed her head back and forth on Robbie's Knob. His seven inch fuck stick was a sight to behold, it was everything she ever wanted it to be, veins in all the right spots to rub her good when he was deep inside her pussy. The head of his cock was big and glowing, almost as if it was alive and wanting nothing more than to invade her insides. Robbie Grabbed the sides of her head and shoved his entire cock down her throat, jade gagged, jade choked, and jade had tears in her eyes. She could only keep sucking for so long till she pushed Robbie away from her mouth, Robbie smirked and held her cheek, with his other free hand he smacked his dick all over her puckered lips and face.

With his strong hands, he grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up so she could ride his face, she closed her legs around his neck and enjoyed the service Robbie gave her engorged clit and wet pussy folds. He of course had to move the small piece of fabric of the thong that hid her pussy, jade grinded her snatch all on his face with closed eyes, loud moans and an open mouth. When jade's legs and body shook, almost like it was vibrating, he placed her on his bed with her legs spread open.

Robbie took his place between her legs and pushed himself right inside her all the way to the hilt, Robbie began pumping slowly in and out. Robbie was met with a gasp, a moan or loud cry as he fucked jade mercilessly and swiftly. Her toes curled, and her feet kept moving in all angles and direction, his bed squeaked and rocked. Robbie leaned close beside jade's face, sucking at her earlobes, kissing her neck and temples.

"You love it don't you jade, tell me you love it" he asked in between kisses.

* * *

"Oh…Fuck…Oh…Oh," Jade mumbled with each thrust. "Fuck me…Fuck Me Robbie, Fuck me Hard…Oh Fuck!"

Robbie smirked and went all out on jade, he drilled into her, sweat collecting all over their bodies, but mostly on their foreheads. Robbie's hair fell in single bangs from all the heat their passion radiated, while jade's hair was becoming more and more unkempt. Each thrust sent Jade closer and closer to the edge, and she waited in wanton pleasure. His veiny cock was really working all sides of her love tunnel as his dick went in and out, it was almost to fast to see it if one was recording them; which someone was. Jade wrapped her legs around Robbie as a second more powerful orgasm gripped her, Robbie didn't let up even as his lover came climaxing beneath him, Robbie gripped the headboard of his bed as a third powerful climax hit jade. The immense pleasure jerked her vaginal muscles violently and she nearly bucked Robbie off of her, she screamed and cried.

Robbie would have continued on, but anymore stimulation to her spent love hole and he was sure she would go into shock. He pulled out of her, straddled her and began to jerk off his meat on top of her breasts, jade was watching with intensity when Robbie exploded and shot long strings of white cum all over her hard nipples and face. Robbie fell to the side tired and spent, jade cuddled up next to him… saying nothing.

* * *

**Beck Oliver and Hayley Ferguson**

"That's Right!" Beck Cooed, "Take it All!"

Beck was balls deep In Hayley's Warm pussy and he had no real reason to begin moving just yet. He wanted to stand there, enjoying being buried deep from behind her. Hayley was tight, tight like a vice. She must not have put out while she tortured people, it was once said that a ho fucks everyone; but a bitch like hayley will fuck everyone but you. Beck had the bitch by her hips and he was going to give her the presidential service from none other than himself.

He kissed her neck then very slowly pulled out till he was almost out of her wet hot folds, she moved back to get back in; but each time she moved he just gave her ass cheeks a hard smack. He moved forward and pressed his chest on her back, holding her tight against his counter. Reaching around, he took hold of both her hands, lacing his fingers between hers. He raised them above her head and placed one on either side, palms down on the upper cabinets. Beck moved in and out of her in short slow thrusts, this was ok and feeling alright, but Beck was just flat out torturing her.

Just when Hayley thought this was all a bad idea, beck brought his lips to her ear and whispered to her.

"Hayley?" he asked.

"_Uhhhh" _she moaned her reply.

* * *

"Let's Move Together, I want you to fuck my cock while I'm fucking your pussy" he said in her ear.

He gave her ass cheeks two smacks and prepared for her response, Hayley bucked backwards towards Beck taking her hands down from above her head and gripping the edge of the counter. She arched her back and pumped back and forwards several times on Beck's thick cock, she backed up from the counter until she could bend down and further arch her back. She wanted to open her aching pussy as wide as she could to accommodate Beck's thrusts.

"AAhhhh!" she yelled, "Oh God! Fuck Me!"

Her new position afforded him the perfect view. He planted his hands on each side of Hayley's ass and pushed up on her butt cheeks, spreading them open so he could watch each stroke go in and out of her. With his entire dick buried in her, his cock pulsed inside her as she rocked back to meet him with each stroke. Hayley slipped two fingers between her swollen pussy lips and found her throbbing clit. She lightly drew her forefinger across it and then, using her middle finger, she pushed down on it, rubbing in circles, keeping in rhythm with Beck's Thrusts.

Beck pounded into her, quickening her pace as his balls began to tingle. He bent forward and gripped her shoulders pulling her body hard against his own each time he entered her, pounding hard against her ass. She arched her back further and squeezed his rock hard cock as deep inside as her cunt would allow.

"I'm Going to cum!" she warned him, Beck groaned as he fucked her hard and fast. The love sounds of her lover was all Hayley needed to come down with a mind shattering Orgasm. Beck gripped her shoulders and shot all his wonderful cum deep in her, hayley held on to the counter to steady herself. Her snatch spasmed and contracted, milking Beck for everything his balls produced. Beck pulled out when she was loose enough, he carried her to his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Tori Vega and Beck Oliver**

Standing up in front of her bed holding on to his sides, Beck made sweet love to Tori. He had no idea what she had planned when he awoke a few minutes ago with his hands and feet tied together with rope and his mouth taped shut, turns out that she kidnapped him and brought him to her home. He had no idea why, but all that mattered was that she did it out of love. Beck went in with slow long thrusts inside her, giving her breasts good hard squeezes and her nipples as well.

"I love you Beck, I really do" she said in between his thrusts, "I love you too Tori, I always had. You're my first, my last and my only" he replied back.

Tori backed away from beck and took the party to her table counter, she gestured to him with her finger to come over to her and give it to her. She sat on the table and spread her puffy pussy lips open for him, the pink kingdom called for it's knight to return back to it. Tori wrapped her legs around Beck's body and pulled him closer to her. She could feel his cock against her opening so she spread her legs wider as she caught his lips in a deep kiss. He plundered her mouth and pushed his cock deep inside her at the same time. She wailed in pleasure and felt as though she would climax right there on her table

Beck thrusted into her while holding onto the back of her shoulders, Tori leaned closer to kiss him and play with his tongue and lips. Beck's long cock reached into places of her vagina her own fingers couldn't reach, she arched her back and held on to the back of his neck with one hand and played with her clitty which protruded out from her lips. Beck decided to slow his pace of fucking watching her do that, she enjoyed watching him push in and pull out of her, and he enjoyed watching her playing with herself. He moved to the pace of her circles and rubs, this was very erotic for both teens; watching each other.

* * *

Beck smiled and continued on with what he was doing moments ago, he pushed himself deeper into her until he hit the bottom of her, she gasped at the slight pain. "Your Pussy," he explained. "just sit up and it'll feel a lot better"

He pulled her toward him, before he pushed further inside of her. This time it didn't hurt. Instead she longed for him to increase the pace and take them both into heaven."Do it," she pleaded. "Make us come.""With pleasure," he groaned, as he increased the pace and fucked her deep before retreating and plunging even deeper than before. She clung to him, feeling the tension rise inside of her as his large cock pleasured her insides and made her groan in delight. All too soon his insistent fucking pushed her over the edge and she screamed out as wave after wave of pleasurable delight convulsed through her body. She clung to Beck as he followed her into the unknown, emptying himself inside of her while he roared loudly.

"Beck…My ass fell asleep" she said in laughter, beck chuckled and helped her up and carried to her bed where she would have his way riding him, grinding on him and bouncing on him all she wanted.

* * *

**Paragon Corporation HQ **

The CEO and Scientists had all the information they would need to declare that "Sunshine" was a success, The Trios fantasies were ended and the three of them were taken out of their tubes, dried and dressed up. Each of them were teleported back to their respective homes by an agent, The company had invaluable information about how the brain works at it's greatest and plan on using their machines to start helping people who really needed, of course during times of war, prisoners or top generals would be sent to them for information extraction.

* * *

**(!)** "More chapters coming soon"


	10. Chapter 10:Strap it on jade!

**House of Flesh II**

Chapter 10: Strap it on Jade (Beck/ Tori/ Hayley)

By: The Tenderness 1.0

A/N _"Who needs Feeldoes right? Let's get back to those damn strap-ons. Beck and Jade are on a date when Hayley Ferguson bumps into them, she begins to flirt with Beck which leads to a fight with Jade. Jade decides she'll get back at her by letting Beck invite her to his home, where she'll be waiting for her."_

* * *

**Beck and Jade, Movie Theaters**

At Hollywood's Multiplex Cinema, Beck took Jade to watch the latest Horror movie without anyone but him. After their latest fight which revolved around Tori giving beck a long hug for his birthday, long story short, it didn't go well with Jade. Still he though he would make It up to her if he took her to see the Woman in black. She did like Daniel Radcliffe, why not, she would give it a shot. Well when they got into their seats, Jade and Beck took the top row so Jade could give him some head while the lights were dark and when their were long dialogues between characters.

Beck didn't mind just so as long as it was Jade giving it to him and not some other strange woman or girl who only wanted him just to be with him, most people would tell him she doesn't really love him; then again most people aren't there to hear her talk about her feelings when rounds of hot steaming sex have passed. She said absolutely everything to beck, all her fantasies and curiosities, her fears and her enemies and updates on them. As Jade bobbed her head up and down while trailers of up coming movies rolled on, There were two strange figures sitting on opposite ends watching the trailers. To his left was a girl in black clothes and dress, she had long black hair with bangs, but her face wasn't visible since it was so dark. To his right was man in black, he wore shades even though it was so dark to begin with, and had neatly combed hair.

They both ignored what was happening at the center, he found it odd but didn't mind if they continued to ignore them. Well after the movie was done, Jade had that tingling sensation between her legs that no blowjob or fingering would get rid of. Beck threw his and her bag of popcorn and sodas in the trashcans and walked on out. Before he could walk out, a voice called for him.

"Hey sexy man! Over here!" called out the voice of Hayley Ferguson, Jade flipped the other girl off and pulled beck with her.

"Oh…uh Hi Hayley….Bye" he responded, Hayley wanted to speak with him and no one not even jade was going to stop her. "Uh Beck honey do you wanna ditch the bitch and catch up on things?"

Jade wasn't having any of it today, she went over to hayley and pushed her, almost making her fall. Hayley regained her balance and went in for the kill, the kill being Jade's hair and face, she grabbed her hair and started yanking on it and hitting jade on her face. A full fight erupted just at the entrance of the theater, jade grabbed a hold of Hayley's hair and tossed her to the ground where she jumped on her and started punching the brunette.

* * *

**Beck's House**

Beck grabbed Jade and took her back home, well it seems this time she really lost her nerves, she came back home with a bruise underneath her right eye. She so badly wanted to get back at that no talent, slutty little tramp but she had no idea how. Beck walked around his room taking off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxer briefs which had a nice sized bulge in it. Beck walked out of his room to grab an ice pack from the freezer for Jade, jade stood up from his bed and looked herself over in his closet mirror.

That Hayley would pay dearly for messing up her eye, how was she suppose to look into beck's eyes while he fucked her crazy? Well Jade had an idea, but she would need Beck's help, she was sure he wouldn't mind if jade punished Hayley in the manner most fit for bad girls. She went downstairs and grabbed an ice pack from beck who was coming upstairs, she told him to give Hayley a call if he had her number and to ask her to come over.

"What for?" he asked her, "I though you hated her, and you guys just fought. She probably looks worse than you"

"Right beck, which is why if you call her and tell her that you're sorry about what happened earlier, she'll definitely come to you. It don't matter what she looks like, just make her feel good until I come back" she asked of him.

"Make sure that slut is also naked when I get back beck!" she yelled out from a distance, now completely gone and out of the house. Beck gave Hayley's cell phone a call and started chatting her up.

An Hour later Hayley came knocking on his door wearing jeans and a blue top, she also wore black shades to cover her own bruise under her left eye. She had a cut on her bottom lip, but that was the extent of the damage. Beck took her upstairs to his bedroom to comfort her and tell her how sorry he was about jade messing up her beautiful face. He told her how she managed to bruise Jade's eye as well, that one piece of good news made hayley smile and remove her top and bra off. Beck couldn't kiss her or even stick it in her, but the least he could do till jade got back home was some heavy petting.

* * *

**1 Hour Later **

When Beck and Hayley were down to nothing but their birthday suits, Beck covered her eyes with his hands and slid his hard seven inches between her ass cheeks. She didn't have as much booty as Jade, but he could only imagine just how incredibly tight she must have been. Beck heard his bedroom door open, when he turned around and saw Jade completely naked wearing only an 8 inch strap on flesh colored dildo that just hanged between her thighs so shamelessly, he knew what exactly what she had in mind now. Jade gave him a kiss and took his place behind Hayley, she quietly told him to tie her hands with a belt he had around.

"_So Beck when are you going to stop playing these mind games and screw me already, I've been taking care of myself just for you. I even took the time to shave and wax myself down there" _

she said all seductively, she had no idea that Beck and Jade had switched places. While Hayley told sweet sexual things to Beck, he tied her hands with a belt to make sure she wouldn't fight back.

"Rest assure Hayley, that pussy of yours is gonna get the workout it deserves" Beck responded.

"**Yeah Hayley!" **yelled out jade, she pushed hayley onto Beck's bed with alot of force.

Hayley was shocked to see it was all a set up, what scared her even more was the long thick rubber cock hanging between jade's thighs. Jade walked up to Beck and rubbed his chest, abdomen and own cock, she kissed him and he kissed her back. He even gave jade's pussy a rub from behind her, the harness she was wearing was crotchless, meaning he could drill jade while she pounded into the enemy. But jade would have her way with hayley before giving herself wholly to Beck afterwards.

"Hello Hayley, that's a nice bruise I gave you…oh and that cut on your lip. You can see you also managed to leave a present on my face, I hope you're ready to get what you want; after all Beck and this toy aren't so different." she said walking up to Hayley.

"Get The fuck away from me you emo bitch! How Beck ended up with you is something I'll never understand."

_[Outside of Beck's house a black cat swiped from atop a trashcan at a white rottweiler who barked at it, the dog wanted the cat to leave; but the cat was persistent]_

* * *

"So true, you will never understand how beck won me over. It wasn't me who chose him, my man chose me….He Chose Me! Not you, **ME!" **

jade grabbed Hayley and flipped her around, she lifted her up she could pound into her from the back. Haley squealed as Jade slapped her ass once before slowly pressing the head of the fake cock against her slippery wet pussy. With very little resistance or effort it slipped inside her to the hilt, and Haley was out of her mind with pleasure of being filled up. She groaned and pushed back to fit even more inside, pressing against Jade's pelvis with her ass.

"Do you like this, bitch!" Jade shouted, placing her hands on Haley's hips as she pulled out slowly, then pulled hard to slam back in.

"Yes!" Haley wailed. She wasn't trying to be quiet, she didn't care. Nothing mattered other than what she was feeling, that what Jade was making her feel. Her entire world was centered around what was happening between her legs, and she was loving it.

"Is this how you like to be fucked?" Jade carried on as she started to pick up the pace. "Is this what you think of my Beck doing to you when you masturbate in your room."

"Ooh it is, it is!" Hayley responded.

"Beck come over here and feed me while I fuck up her insides"

Beck came up to jade and gave her his dick to suck on. He really didn't have to do anything except watch and enjoy.

"He's Mine! Do you hear me! **MINE!" **

jade somehow managed to declare with a mouth full of cock, Beck fucked his girlfriend's mouth in rhythm to what she was doing to Hayley, he wasn't so sure if this was all right or wrong. His mind was overridden with hormones to stop and question whether it was right or wrong.

Jade didn't let up on Hayley, she made sure to fuck her ass hard and fast. She held on tightly to Hayley's hips, using her grip to pull her onto her rubber dick. Hayley was screaming and gibbering like a mad woman, completely out of her mind with lust and pleasure. The whole bed was shaking, and banging against the wall with the force of their fucking. Jade grabbed Hayley's hair and pulled her head back. The feeling of being in complete control of another human being was intense, but the fact that it was the girl who she hated and who hit her was more than she could stand. With her free hand Jade slapped Hayley's ass again and again, like she was riding a horse, holding her hair like the reigns and slapping it to make it go faster. Hayley couldn't think, couldn't speak, but only scream and yell, and push back onto the dick that was giving her so much pleasure.

* * *

Hayley came three times in a row, then two more times a few moments later as Jade kept fucking her pussy relentlessly. Jade couldn't take anymore, she pushed hayley off the bed and took her spot on the bed. To lazy to undo the strap on harness and to horny to care If it looked weird, Jade urged beck to fuck her Now.

"Fuck Baby Please… fuck me! Please fuck me like I was just doing to the whore beneath us!"

Beck looked down at Hayley who was still shaking off her multiple orgasms, then looked at Jade rubbing her pussy in circles, he shrugged his shoulders and took jade in missionary. Beck pushed his dick between her folds and pushed himself deep inside her. She let out a lusty gasp, he caught her lips with his own and sucked face for a few minutes. He spread her arms to the sides and placed his hands in hers, with their hands locked beck was free to drive himself quick and hard inside of jade as he pleased.

The large cock that she still had on was pressed on beck's stomach as he drove his crotch into hers, "You like my cock baby girl? Do you really like it," he asked her _"Oh Fuck Beck you…you have no idea….what you do to me_!" she said in between his thrusts.

Beck wanted go deeper into his amazing girlfriend so he went for a "rock and roll" position. He brought her knees as close to her chin as possible, rested her calves on his shoulders and brought her hands so she could hold onto his upper arms for support. Staring up at him ardently, beck began to pound into her, rocking the bed and slamming into the wall. Their insane fucking made a very naught sound of squelching and slippery skin rubbing against each other, But Jade and Beck were to too far lost in their pleasures to really care; it was after all the sounds that lovers made. The wet rubbery cock she still wore was now angled back that it slapped and rubbed between her tits when Beck drove into her. Hayley had gotten up and watched Jade being fucked harder than herself, she wasn't sure if she should leave or continue watching.

Beck pulled out before he blew his load, he wanted to lie down and have her on top, Jade mounted him quickly and took up a reverse cowgirl position. Beck held onto her hips and thrusted upwards into her silky smooth pussy, Jade's tits bounced up and down and so did her rubber cock. She held it so it wouldn't harm beck's nuts, she knew how sensitive they got during sex. Jade watched Hayley watching them fuck intensively, she was obviously getting wet all over again. Jade wanted more and asked for it,

"Fuck Beck! Harder!" she did say harder, so he obliged.

* * *

"Oh Fuck, oh fuck…oh FUUCKK!" she cursed out loud, her pussy was just being tortured over and over. Her vaginal muscles squeezed down hard and she came hard. when Jade came she didn't cum internally, she squirted her love out and while she did she was wetting Beck, herself, the back of the strap on and his bed.

Jade laid back on him and breathed heavily, Beck's cock slipped out of her folds with some of his come flowing out of her as it did. Hayley moved closer to their sexual organs and wanted more, she wanted it from the both of them.

"Don't be staring at my man's cock you bitch, aren't you leaving?" jade asked the other girl in the room.

"not yet…I need to know….I need to know what it feel likes" Beck knew what Hayley was talking about and so did jade.

"Double Penetration huh…well Beck baby let's give this whore what she wants before we kick her out, Take her asshole, can't have you risk knocking this bitch up" jade added.

Jade laid back on the bed with Hayley sinking her pussy down on all eight inches of her rubber cock. Next was Beck who spread her ass cheeks and pushed himself in her puckered hole.

"Gentle…Gentle **Ow!" **pleaded Hayley.

"Fuck that!" screamed Jade.

"Beck ram it up inside her already!" Beck buried himself till his crotch touched both her ass cheeks.

Jade started to thrust upwards into hayley, this got beck going and matched a tempo with jade. Hayley's ass was squeezing him so hard he wondered how long he would last, Hayley's screams of pain and pleasure blocked out the grunts Beck and Jade made while they fucked her.

Beck reached his limit and shot all his cum inside her ass, he pounded her ass hard trying to wring himself dry and empty. He fell back and panted, jade went wild on hayley now that beck was done. She thrusted with so much force, she was beginning to sweat. Hayley bounced and bounced on top of jade, their wet crotches smacking into each other when they made contact. Well, Hayley screamed her delight and had her final orgasm on top of her enemy. Jade pushed the girl off of her and asked beck to get between her again, she undid the straps of the harness and threw her rubber cock at hayley.

"Take it…you seem to love it so much, you better just keep it, Now Leave!" Ordered Jade.

* * *

Hayley grabbed her clothes got dressed and left with her new toy. Jade's frown turned into a lusty smile, she wrapped her legs around her man and asked to be treated like his whore. Beck kissed her and jerked off trying to get hard again, while he was jerking off jade told him something personal.

"You know why I love real cocks Beck, and by that I mean yours" she asked him.

"Why's that baby?"

"Cuz they can't cum, they never go hard which is unnatural for me, and their not alive. They don't pulsate or beat from the person's heartbeat, the most a girl gets from wearing one is just feeling a bit more dominant. But at the end of the day…my place is with you, and you between my damn thighs"

"Thanks Jade….man it sure is hard to get hard…heh heh" he joked, "come here, I'll get it hard for you" she told him.

"I love you jade"

"I love you more hun"

_[The cat outside finally gave up and left running away from beck's house, The white rottweiler barked and transformed into Michael. Michael chuckled and walked away from beck's house as well.] _

* * *

**(!)** next, last two chapters"


	11. Chapter 11:Push and Pull Factor

**House of Flesh II**

Chapter 11: Push and Pull Factor (Cat **X** Freddie) _*Fluff_

By: The Tenderness 1.0

A/N _"First crossover chapter of my story, Freddie and Sam have broken up and Cat has just ended things with Daniel after Tori kissed him, These Two lovers cross paths. this is a chapter filled with alot of fantasy type stuff, for all of you familair with my storyies" _

* * *

**Freddie Benson, Ridgeway High school**

Sitting alone during Lunch, Freddie Benson sat on the bench holding on to his backpack that held on to his laptop and books. He Though about what he was going to do next, He and Sam broke off after they told each other loved each other; but what did it all really mean? were they really not compatible. Maybe he was thinking about all of this too much, he needed some clearance of the mind, but whichever girl he looked at reminded him of Samantha. Freddie leaned on the tabled and rested his head on his arms, he closed his eyes and tried to forget everything that happened between him and her.

What probably will hurt the most, what'll probably hurt him most of all is when he finds her with someone else. Embraced inside another boy's arms, will he be ready to see that when the time comes, will he even be around? He hoped not. Truly the only thing in his mind and heart now was empty hollowness, he wanted a way out of all of this.

Like a moth flickering towards a flame, a shattered soul in need of some positive comfort, Michael appeared in school wearing something a bit different. He was wearing something less white and more blue, kids though he was a senior who was just visiting the school but they weren't really sure who he was. He came sporting silver sunglasses and beautiful combed back blonde hair, and wore black shiny dress shoes. He came and sat down next to Freddie, he placed his hand on Freddie's head and uttered _"Stay Positive Man…Stay Positive"_

[The sun which was at it's highest peak of the day, was about to experience an eclipse. It was perfect since Michael planned on healing a broken heart]

_In a dream Freddie was having, he was standing on top of a giant floating diamond in total blackness, whilst Sam waited from a sea shore. he tried holding onto her hand but he began to drift away from her quickly, he could have sworn he heard her say…_

* * *

**C****at Valentine, Hollywood Arts**

After punching Tori in her mouth for kissing on a boy she though was completely different from the rest, Cat couldn't wait to leave school and cry her eyes out. There are many types of pains in the world, but if there is any one so profound and so painful; it could only be found in the remains of a broken heart. Cat couldn't wait to go home, so instead she chose to cry inside the janitor's closet. The way Tori and Daniel were kissing, the way they tenderly kissed each other was nothing like how she kissed him.

She looked around the closet and found The name "Michael" inscribed on the wall in white chalk, something about that name made her feel a bit better. She stood up in her huddled position to go touch it, Just before she could touch it…he appeared. Michael in his fancy white two piece suit, white waistcoat, tie, pants, shoes and pocket watch. He whispered, _Turn around _to her, so she did. She's only seen him a few times, once when he helped her up when she tripped over a dog. Cat cried and threw herself in his arms, His silver sunglasses hid his eyes

"_Its hard to let go of something that was never yours Cat, Even harder when you know it's everything you ever wanted. But dry your eyes my dear friend…because out somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile…" _he told her so sweetly, his voice was without a doubt comforting and warm.

"_my smile….my smile" _she repeated over and over.

[When last period was over, Sinjin came yelling out that there was an eclipse outside. Everyone was in a rush to look at the mesmerizing phenomena, Tori didn't care if it was snowing all she cared about was making things right with her sensitive friend. ]

_Cat Stood on top of a giant Lotus flower made out of crystal in pitch black, as she drifted away from her world, the moon finally blocked out the sun and a door of light appeared before Cat and Freddie. Both of them weren't sure of what was going to happen, Michael awaited them at the entrance and bowed as they went in._

* * *

**Cat and Freddie, Michael's Dominion**

In the middle of a large park where the sun shined brightly, the wind blew just right and their was endless flowers all over the field. Cat awoke under a tree as did Freddie, they were far from each other but that didn't stop them from looking for someone else. Freddie was the first to get up and leave his position, he scoped the area and was amazed at the green field of a park he's never seen or been in. there were so many flowers It seemed like a paradise of flowers. He felt all his sadness and stress leave with a passing gust of air, Over the distance he saw a girl in a blue dress with beautiful red hair standing in a field of flowers.

He walked over to see who she was, whoever it was it wasn't Sam. Cat too was breath taken by this beautiful park whose beauty ceased to amaze anyone who visited this rare place on earth. Actually only people who have ever been close to death, come here to discover themselves or come to a revelation before returning to their bodies; but Freddie and Cat didn't know that.

"Hey There!" screamed Freddie, he laughed and smiled when came up to Cat. "Hi There" she said kindly, "My name if Freddie…do you know where we are, I was sleeping during lunch and I had this weird dream that _I was being taken somewhere far away"_ the two said the same thing at the end in unison. Freddie scratched the back of his head with an eyebrow raised up, Cat smiled and giggled.

"My name is Cat…I don't where we are Freddie, but wherever we are it sure is beautiful huh" she asked him, he looked at her and blushed. She sure was pretty, "Well cat if we are dreaming the same thing…wanna talk? Or run around maybe" His question got a smile from her, she turned her back on him and began to walk away from him.

"Wait! Was it something I said!" he asked flailing his arms, Just then Cat turned and began to chase Freddie. Freddie smiled and began to run away from her, he tried running in circles to confuse her, which he did, until he made it to easy for her. She fell on a patch of flowers but grabbed his foot, tripping him. Rabbits jumped out of the bed of flowers as both teens twirled around and around in it, Freddie's face was covered in Flower petals and grass and Cat's dress and hair was also. They held hands and traveled down a few hills till the came up a river.

* * *

"Wanna see who could reach the river first?" Freddie challenged her, "Just don't trip again ok" she mocked him. "Hey you grabbed my foot…ready…set…" "GO!" yelled out cat. "Hey that's cheating!" Freddie ran after her and almost tripped on his own dodging trees and white rocks, Cat laughed and jumped over rabbits and danced around trees. Freddie was just concentrating on reaching the river first, still he couldn't help but laugh too; it was this world that made him do it. Cat was last to reach the river, Freddie jumped around with joy and fist pumped his victory. "see Cat…the Fred man always does it"

"Does he?" she asked curiously, "yep…and I'm gonna do more. Hey Cat…want to explore that forest of white leaves?" the teens wouldn't have to go on feet, when cat agreed, a wind picked both of them and made them fly. They held hands together as they flew by trees with beautiful white leaves that fell of their branches and passed them. there were deers and great Irish elks inside the enchanted forest, that and a field of Lotus flowers that glittered with a light emanating from their centers. "This is so freaking Cool!" shouted out Freddie, Cat smiled and held his hand tighter. As they flew they came to the end of land saw an ocean ahead, the force guiding them made a bubble of air around their head and dove them into the water.

The water was neither cold or hot, but just right. Deep in the ocean Cat and Freddie saw giant fishes, large whales and lots of coral. Little fishes tagged along with them and speeded with them past the ocean floor, The force brought them out of the ocean and brought them to a small island where there was an enclosed spring and waterfall. The force dropped them on soft soil and left them there for an undisclosed time, Freddie felt no shame if he took off all his clothes off and went into the string. The spring had large boulders around it, which worked perfectly since Freddie climbed up on one of em and began to strip.

"Here yee, here yee. Hope you don't mind if I take off my wet clothes Cat" Cat blushed and turned around when he told her that, he was butt naked when she took a peek at his tight muscular ass walking into the spring. Something came over her when she stopped being so embarrassed, she removed her own wet dress and began to undo her bra and panties off her body.

* * *

Freddie was deep in the spring when he saw a very naked and very hot Cat come inside the water with him, it was he who was blushing the most. He smiled and tried to be cool about the whole weird situation, But a soft serious look on cat told him their fun had come to a peak. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his nice chiseled neck, Freddie wrapped his own arms around her waist under the water. They looked into each others eyes and wondered what it would be like if this was them everyday, if this was a dream as Freddie said earlier, he and she hoped it would never end.

It wasn't hard to imagine just what the two teens were doing, moving around and moaning in the spring. When the fun was over, Freddie and Cat laid on the soft grass naked and in each others arms. They looked up at the sun which was beginning to go down, Cat didn't want their time to end and neither did Freddie. Freddie kissed her head and lips and told her, "Cat…I may have only met you today…but if we knew each other longer….would you….would you have been my girlfriend?"

Cat worried about him, he sounded like he was gong to cry. She sat up and crossed her legs, she held his hand and spoke. "If you came to my school…I would never let you go Freddie, never" Their time together had come to and end, a light below them clothed them and took them back to their worlds, Cat and Freddie shared one last kiss and one final exchange of words.

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was my choice, but falling in love with you was out of my control Cat…I love you!" _he said to her, _"Just when I thought that love could never be a part of me, that's when you came along and showed me happiness! You made me happy Freddie!" _she told him.

Michael took them back to their worlds and returned back to the moment before they left for his Dominion, Tori came into the closet with Cat and told her to punch her If she wanted to. Cat did and smiled about it, Freddie was awoken by Gibby and walked out of lunch with him. At the end of the day, Both Freddie and Cat found relief and peace, until their paths would cross again.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next crossover might be Beck and Sam, or something like that"_


	12. Chapter 12:Dark Chocolate

**House of Flesh II**

The Tenderness 2.0

**AN** _"Andre recounts the moment when he got lucky to get between the legs of Jade west, the High School lesbian who was currently going out with his best friend, Tori Vega."_

* * *

**Chapter 12: **_Dark_** Chocolate **

(Andre, Jade)

**Andre Harris, Gymnasium **

"Where or how should I begin telling you this story…I guess I'll start by saying that my name is Andre Harris, I'm 18 and I'm a senior at Hollywood Arts High School, California. I'm just your average typical African American guy who loves music, loves the ladies and loves his friends. But enough about me and some info about my best friend Tori Vega, she's a wonderful person, a talented singer and is loved by many. For a while I had a crush on her, but Beck Oliver, the most popular guy at school beat every guy to the question. They went out for a while but then something happened…Jade happened."

"Jade was the school Lesbian, she was known for stealing girlfriends, starting fights, breaking the rules and giving most guys a run for their lives. Beck was resilient, but in the end gave up and left Tori in Jade's mercy. From what I heard from Tori, Jade was quite the expert in being the guy in girl on girl situations. Tori told me of one time how Jade made her cum multiple times with just a strap on, I had to admit, her descriptiveness and openness about it all got me hard, and I think Tori noticed too."

"But…that's where things got weird, one night Tori had a house party and she invited me, along with Beck and all her other friends to partake in fun and excitement. There was a lot of beer drinking at this party and she and jade were drinking and making out, I stuck with water and chilled by myself. Tori got tired and went to her room to sleep, a few minutes after their were very little people dancing and chatting; Jade comes and sits next to me. She asked me what my name was, to which I responded

"_It's Andre Harris, and I know you're name is Jade West"_

"_Oh, and how do you know that?" she asked._

"_Tori's my best friend, she's told me a lot about you since you two hooked up."_

"_Yeah? Then you know I don't go for guys or would ever love one"_

"_Of course, I'm guessing that's what being a lesbian is all about, it's all about the twat and none about the cock."_

"Jade giggled, laughed actually. I never knew someone who dressed in a lot of black and wore a lot of chains could laugh so girly. Before I got up she did it, she at on my lap and locked lips with me"

"I was shocked, here was Jade, a tough and rough girl who most guys were afraid of, kissing me, sticking her tongue down my throat. I wasn't under the influence of any alcohol like she was, but I had to admit…she was hot. I made her straddle me as I squeezed her tight ass which I can say, is nice, firm and plump."

"_I bet you wanna fuck me don't you…Don't you!" she asked loudly in between hard kisses._

"_I don't know…I thought lesbians loved pussy, not cocks, doesn't the sight of an actual dick disgust you?"_

"_Nah…I watch a lot of porn with guys nailing girls, it helps me understand how to use my strapons. Hey…ever taken something up the ass?"_

"_Alright well it's getting late and I really gotta go"_

"_Wait a minute Andre…get…back…over here!" _

"_Goodnight Jade, tell Tori I enjoyed her party and I will see you whenever I see you…alright"_

"_You're not safe anywhere Andre…ANYWHERE!"_

"Of course I knew she was serious, but what had happened the next time when she cornered me In the guys bathroom is what shocked me even more.

* * *

**Lunchroom**

"The lunch here is weird but not gross or disgusting, some of it is actually really good. I just wouldn't recommend getting the special from the grub truck. But time to get back to the story, 1 day after the house party, I was working after school helping the janitor clean rooms. Jade comes and catches me squeezing water off the mop in the janitor's closet, she stepped in and closed the door; locking it too."

"_What the hell? Jade?…didn't you go home yet?"_

"_I'm still here aren't I…what are you doing?" Jade asked _

"_I'm helping the janitor clean up, why do you wanna know?"_

"_ugh, that sounds boorriinngg, you wanna ditch that shit and go do something else…"_

"_yeah, like what?" _

Jade who was wearing a black zip up sweater over a black shirt unzipped her sweater, and pulled her shirt up and over her head. Andre stopped her when she tried to undo her sports bra which pressed on what looked like good sized breasts. Andre dropped his mop and stopped Jade from undoing her last piece of clothing.

"_What are you doing? I though you were attracted to girls?"_

"_I am…but the rules don't say anything about having sex with guys if I find them sexy, and guess what…I find you sexy." _Jade caressed his face and lowered her hands to the hems of his pants. One of her hand's felt and rubbed on the bulge forming in his pants, Andre was more than confused, he was Super confused.

"_Jade wait…you're going out with Tori, she's my best friend…I can't do this to her. She'll hate me forever if she finds out."_

"_I love Tori, just like how I love pussy…but when I felt your tongue, that…long…wide tongue…it made my own pussy feel…things I never felt."_

"_What, you don't touch yourself? I'm not surprised."_

"_C'mon, let's go to a boy's bathroom, I know how to unlock the doors."_

"_Jade wait a minute…we shouldn't" _Andre told her as she pulled him with her.

"As all of this went on…I asked my self…am I really gonna nail a lesbian…or is it the other way around. I don't even know if she was wearing it under her black sweat pants. As she unlocked the door, she pushed me in and pinned me against the wall. She was wild, she was crazy, something possessed her to practically tear my pants down and suck on my cock. At first I though she wanted to throw up when she first began to suck on it, but after giving it a few licks and strokes of her hand; she had me in her throes."

"_This is a lot different…than sucking on a….rubber cock, but your smell. The smell of a real cock…a chocolate cock like yours….it's driving me CRAZY!"_

Jade sucked on his cock in earnest, her lips were glued tightly around his shaft as she sucked him off. Sucking him for minutes, Jade stood up from her squatting position and pulled her black sweatpants down and pulled down not black panties, but black boxers. Andre was too deep in the heat of passion to care that Jade was a lesbian, or to care that he was about to nail his best friend's girlfriend.

"I know what you're thinking…was Jade using me? Was she a virgin? And did I ever return to helping the janitor clean the school? Well my answers are…yes, yes and a big No."

* * *

**Last Period Class**

"Where was I…oh yeah…Jade and me in a boys bathroom. I got her in a boy's toilet stall, gave her pussy which was to my surprised, shaved, a long licking and sucking. I kind of understood what Tori meant by Jade's skills. As I found her fat little clit, I gave that sucker a hard sucking, Jade must have thought I was Tori cuz she took the sides of my head and fucked her pussy all over my mouth like she had on one of her strap ons or had a cock of her own. I used my tongue as much as I could to get a feel inside of her, but something kept me from pushing in.

"_Jade…are you a virgin?"_

"_I spent my childhood kissing girls, from fifteen to now, eighteen. My pussy has spent most of it's time behind the harness of a strap on Andre, so…yeah…I prefer the cunt over the cock."_

"_do you prefer my cock over the cunt now?…." _

"_just for this moment…yes…but believe me, after this, it's back to munching on Tori."_

"Jade was serious about both promises, she was wet from my licking and from her own arousal for something new and foreign to her. I lifted one of jade's legs and placed it on the steel toilet paper holder, I aligned the head of my cock at her entrance and slowly rubbed it on her clit and slit. I don't know what I was doing to her but she wouldn't stop staring at me with eyes filled with such lust as she did then. I pushed it inside her slowly, her mouth began to close, the more I pushed in the more her teeth bit down on her lower lip."

"Then with a hard thrust…"

"_FUCK!…..AAHH!….Oh Shit!…is this….what it feels like….Oh Fuck Andre…."_

"I looked down and saw blood around my cock and felt some drip on the floor, I knew virgins were tight, but lesbians were a different kind of tight all together. She looked into my eyes and locked her legs around my waist, her hands held on to the top sides of the toilet stall for support, she kissed me with one of her kisses as we fucked. The heat and grip I felt from her was incredible, actually what made it more exciting was not so much her tightness, but that she fucked backed against me."

"Like if her pussy was a cock and my cock was a pussy, yeah, she fucked back just as hard as I was slamming into her."

"_Oh Fuck…This feels so good…AAHH Shit this feels so good!"_

Jade yelled and moaned like a girl, yet grunted when Andre pushed deeper into her, sounding masculine half the time they fucked and grounded against each other. Andre was getting tired holding her up and placed her back down on her feet, he took them outside where their clothes were scattered all over the floor. He bended Jade over a sink and positioned himself behind her.

"Jade then goes on to share all her adventures she had with girls in the position I had her in, let me tell ya something, if it weren't for loosed fitting pants, the sweat pants and the boxers she wore…that ass would have been more on display for all the fellas to see. But like I said before, more were to afraid than turned on by her. She was still tight so pushing myself back was in was a little hard but she did stop bleeding, I think she might have bled more than most girls."

"_Slip it in Andre….MMMM…Just like that, of course when I have Tori like this. Let's just say she begs for it a little to much."_

"_The I want you to beg for it Jade…right now, say you want me to fuck you…Go On….Say it"_

"_look Andre don't get the wrong idea that….that….AAHH!"_

Jade was left without words as soon as Andre began fucking her once again, his thick cock went in and out of her, his crotch slammed into her ass, his hips smacked into hers and her large breasts heaved back and forth. She didn't want to scream or moan, it just wasn't her, but Andre was going to change that. He went around under one of her arms which were on the sink for support, to grab her bouncing tits and knead them. Her warm tits felt great on his squeezing fingers, were nipples were stiff and hot.

* * *

Jade was losing her control, her grunting and panting quickly changed to Moaning and begging. He went down under between her thighs to find her clit which was throbbing like crazy, he rubbed and twisted the little eager beaver as his cock went more deeper the more she stopped squeezing her vaginal muscles.

"_OH Fuck Yes…Fuck Me!…Fuck Me you Big Dick Motherfucker!"_

"_That's all I wanted to hear Jade" _Andre slipped in a finger the same time his cock was already going in and out of her. Her legs trembled as he dominated the dominant lesbian, he pulled out of her just for a moment to turn her around and pin her against a wall.

Jade's legs were apart, her breasts against his chest, and her head back as Andre looked at her intently. She had beautiful eyes, but ruining this moment by saying sweet thing to her might make her run. The tip of his cock teased her clit, and when she almost couldn't take it anymore, Andre took it away, pushed her legs apart even further and pushed his cock inside of her.

She felt the head go in first and the familiar sting of his cock pushing up against her. She moaned as their pelvis's joined together and grinded eagerly against each other. His hands were on her hips as her breasts bounced up and down. She could feel her hole gripping tightly around Andre and the warm skin of his dark cock penetrating her. Every part of her body went to heaven as his cock pushed deeper inside of her, hard and rough. His balls touched the very bottom of her dripping pussy with every impact. For the first time she felt like an animal and a slut- it felt really good yet foreign to her.

As he began to slow down, she knew they were both about to cum. Her clit was swollen as the friction of his cock rubbed against it. He kept his cock inside of Jade as she moaned loudly, her body began to lurch forward. Signaling her first orgasm created from a guy. Ten second later, Andre stopped, his hard cock still inside of her. Jade let his seed empty in her, when he pulled out, his warm cum flowed out of her pussy and ran down her legs.

"_Fuck man…I can't believe it…Next time…bring a condom…"_

"_Next time? What do you mean by that?"_

"_What do I mean? just look at my cunt Andre… you fucking stuffed the shit out of it, this really feels weird, like it doesn't belong in there. But, you're good with that tool of yours, really good. I'm gonna talk with Tori and see if she would like a threesome."_

* * *

**Outside**

"And that my friends is how I got lucky in nailing the hottest, baddest and most pussy craving and cock craving lesbian. It took some time for her to wrap around what happened between us before she changed her sexual orientation from lesbian to bi sexual, right now as I wait out here for Tori and Jade to come outside I'm telling myself…Andre, you lucky dog."

"Andre!" shouted Jade.

"Yeah…Yeah? What is it?" he answered.

"Me and Tori are leaving, I've been screaming your name for a minute now! I guess you don't want it then"

"_See what I mean my friends_….Coming ladies!" he shouted as he ran towards them. He wrapped his arms around both their waists and gave their asses a smack.

* * *

**(!)** _"Two more one shots for this series before moving on to the third." _


	13. Chapter 13:High on The Hills

**House of Flesh II**

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"A Hiking Trip to the Runyon canyon park with her best friend Andre and crush, Beck, Tori explores her friendship with Andre and her love for Beck in private. This is what I call a Fluff chapter, not so descriptive with sex but more on the love aspect."_

* * *

**Chapter 13: High on The Hills**

(Beck, Tori, Andre)

**Harris Residence **

"It was my idea to go hiking up the hills of California, And i don't mean where the Hollywood sign is but into the closest national forest. Me, Tori and Beck went into Angeles National Forest to spend the night there, the reason I went hiking was to find out if my relationship with Tori could go beyond what we normally had. I always saw my self having more with Tori if she just gave me a chance, I just needed to know where we stood on that issue. I called Tori about what I wanted to do and she decides to call Beck."

Thought Andre, he was really hoping to just spend the night alone with his best friend/ potential girlfriend. He was always there when Tori needed him or needed advice or just some help- Always there. She never told him, but he already knew she had a major crush on Beck. He felt jealous, he felt sad that maybe something between them may never come to fruition. But as long as there were going to be alone, up in the hills, at night where they could see the lights of the city, he might as well could try his luck.

Andre looked up at the roof of his room, as he stared at the white canvas he lost himself, thinking about all the times he had to get with Tori made him angry, made him regretful. _"No more time to waste" _he said quietly. He fell turned off his lights and went to sleep, he couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow

* * *

**Outside**

It was a Sunday morning when Andre woke up, he got up out of his bed, went into his bathroom to take a shower and handle his business. He came out and changed out of his clothes for something clean, he checked himself in front his mirror one more time and went into his closet to grab a tent, garb, cloth, stakes, mats and all that comes with making a tent. Of course he also had to bring a sleeping bag, pillows and other things that come when camping.

He started up his black and white car which was a Toyota or _Trueno_ 86, he threw his bags in the trunk and drove to Tori's residence to pick her up. When he pulled up to the curb, Tori was waiting for him by her driveway. Andre stepped out of his car and helped Tori place her things in the back of his car, he had some trouble getting it all in but thankfully Tori didn't bring so many things.

Driving by Beck's home, Beck was parked in his driveway and followed the duo in his pickup truck. He had his own tent, bags and a cooler filled with beer resting in the rear back cargo tray of the truck. He followed Andre as he led them out of Hollywood and into Angeles National Forest. In his car, Andre kept turning and looking Tori over and over again. She wondered what he was looking for,

"Something wrong Andre?" she asked him.

"No…why?"

"Because you keep looking over here…did you lose something?"

"yeah…a chance to be with you…"

"uh…what was that Andre?"

"You heard me…I'm comfortable asking you here, since there's no one here but us. If I were to tell you that…I was in love with you ever since you decided to stay in Hollywood Arts, how would you react."

"Well…we're friends, if you told me that you do love me…I…I don't know Andre."

"What's so hard about answering it…if I came out and shared how I felt about you, then shouldn't their be a yes or no answer. _Yes I always had feelings for you _or _No I think we should stay as friends_…something like that"

"Andre…can you just focus on the road please, we'll talk when we get there." she kind of sadly at him.

Andre blinked his eyes repeatedly like someone who was just defeated, he withheld telling her anything else until they got to the camp grounds.

* * *

**Angeles National Forest, Camp**

(Andre, Tori)

With camp settled in a round area surrounded by trees, there were two tents, one belonging to Beck and the other belonging to Andre. The fact that Tori forgot to pack a tent for her self and only brought a sleeping bag, pillows and other camping equipment told Andre that maybe she had planned to sleep with either him or Beck. Whichever way it went he wouldn't let Beck have all the fun, Beck decided to hang back at camp while Andre and Tori explored the forest. In the forest Andre shared his knowledge of the birds that made their home in the trees, and the kinds of plants and trees that made up the entirety of the forest.

With so much information to take in, Tori and Andre found a log to sit on. They brought with them drinks to consume when they got tired from walking, Andre had a Snapple and Tori brought a water bottle. They sat and gulped down their beverages, the forest was quiet but alive with the sounds of wings flapping, owls hooting, water running from a nearby river and the air blowing past the trees.

"Now that we're alone Andre…I want to answer your Question"

"Really Tori…wow…so uuh, what's your answer."

Tori smiled and moved some hair out of her face, she placed her water bottle on the ground and moved closer to Andre. she inched her face closer to his and puckered up her lips, he placed his own drink on the ground and leaned over to kiss her. For the first time best friends were kissing each other as if they were a couple, Tori felt his great need from the way his tongue invaded and explored her mouth. His hands began to feel up on her thighs and then up her chest. Tori jumped slightly from where she was sitting, his hard firm hand knew what to do and it was slowly driving her wild.

She up'd the ante by straddling him and wrapping her legs around him, squeezing him tight with the strength of her thighs.

"_Tori…I love you, I love you too damn much to just think of you as just a friend, we sing together, we work together, we help each other. No other guy in school can give you that…I love you Tori Vega."_

* * *

**Base Camp**

Back at base camp Beck sat back and held on to a beer can, he took sips and listened to the sounds of nature. The way the rays of light broke past the leaves of trees and shined down on the forest floor. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, he felt himself float and become like a bird, his mind saw everything in the hills and down below. As his mind flew he saw something that stood out, something that didn't belong. His mind which was like a bird perched itself on a tree branch to see a naked Andre and Tori below, He saw Andre nestled between Tori's legs, thrusting into her. He kissed her on her neck, temples and lips as Tori's hands clamped down on his ass; urging him to go deeper into her.

He saw them change up positions, Andre laid back as Tori who had a grin on her face straddled him, she grabbed him and penetrated herself right down on him. They moved in rhythm to each other, Tori was clearly enjoying herself, the way she tilted her head back and allowed Andre to grab and knead her tits said more for herself than words could. Beck's mind took off and returned back to him, he awoke with a beer can still in his hands. He looked around and saw that it was night time, a fire had been set up and saw Tori cooking something up.

"Tori?" he said sounding unsure if all this was happening.

"Hey Beck…finally awake, you hungry?"

"I…uh, man that was some funny dream I was having."

Andre came back to camp after having taking care of some business in the forest, he sat down on a chair and grabbed a water bottle from Tori's cooler. He opened it and took a large gulp, Beck sat up and stretched, he finished his beer before tossing it aside and asking Tori if she would like to come somewhere with him. She smiled and looked down at the flame, she was cooking up some things on a grill placed over the fire, she gave that responsibility to Andre who had no issue with it.

Tori stood up and followed Beck to where he wanted to go, she took with her a flashlight and lantern. Beck took the lantern and lead the way, he took them to a hill that oversaw the city of Los Angeles. It was beautiful and amazing, they sat down and spoke.

"It's beautiful out tonight Tori…you look amazing by the way."

"Thanks Beck…does Jade know you came up here? You know what she's like when she's left out things." She said with a slight chuckle.

"no…and I wouldn't tell her, she's too damn possessive and jealous. It's nice to just get away from that."

The two of them chuckled and laughed, they enjoyed each other's calm and warm spirit, despite being atop a breezy hill. They stood up and took one more look at the gleaming city of Los Angeles. They sat up and went back to base camp, Andre placed their food on disposable plates and put them on their seats for when they got back.

"you two love birds back already? Well ya food is right on your seats…me, I'm gonna go sleep. I guess you'll be sleeping with Beck then Tori…."

"Yeah…goodnight Andre." she said with a smile.

Andre smiled back and went into his tent, Tori and Beck took their seats and ate. They reminisced about moments when they were just freshmen in Hollywood arts, it rotated from funny moments, sad moments and shocking moments. All of this made Beck and Tori want to drink more beer, they laughed more and got more flirty with each other. It was late and both of them went into Beck's tent.

Andre awoke to the sound of Tori panting and Beck grunting, he reframed from turning on his lantern and only listened.

"_Fuck me Beck…fuck me…"_

Words and expression like those were just one out of many that he heard, from the words to the familiar sound of sweaty bodies smacking into each other. He knew what was going on, they heavy breathing and the sound of lips kissing…made him feel jealous, angry too. Beck was cheating on Jade, and for someone who once had a crush on Jade…Andre would keep this all to himself and change the outcome of this little event if ever asked.

* * *

**(!)** _"Sorry for the late, late Post, just been busy. One more chapter for this until moving on to the third story." _


	14. Chapter 14:Rebels

**House of Flesh II**

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Robbie and Trina are arrested for going inside a bar for underage drinking and Robbie is arrested for almost killing the bar owner for what he almost did with Trina."_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Rebels **

(Robbie, Trina)

**The Cherry Jewel Bar**

Driving herself and Robbie back from an amazing date that he had planned, Trina was still in the mood to party. Fine dinning was alright, and so was wine, but she wanted more than just candles and a fancy atmosphere. She saw that Robbie was falling asleep on his seat, he was dressed in a dark blue suit and tie while she was in a black polka dot cocktail dress. She was far from being tired and in the mood to party, neither she or Robbie were old enough to enter any bar but if the owner was cool enough , Trina could get away with entering one by flashing the owner.

She pulled up next to a bar called The Cherry Jewel and parked her car, she shoved Robbie on his shoulder to wake him up.

"Hey Robbie…Robbie c'mon get up, I want you to take me inside of a bar."

"A what….bar? [yawns] we're not old enough to set foot in one Trina, let's just go home."

"ugh, you sound like a little punk…c'mon get up we're going inside!" Trina stepped out of her car and went over and opened up the passenger door. She pulled Robbie out even though he fought stay inside, Trina yanked him and in the process fell on her ass. Robbie helped her up and dusted pebbles and dirt off of her shapely ass.

"well you got me out…and this must be the bar then? Looks suspicious Trina…"

"you look suspicious, with a blazer and tie on, take those off and leave them in my car, and roll up your sleeves."

"why?"

"Don't ask just do it!" she ordered him.

He took his blazer off and took off his tie, he closed the door and followed Trina inside the bar. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked up to the entrance, their was a guard blocking it and asked them for their I.D's. Robbie pretened to search for his in his back pocket but then again pretended not to have it on him, Trina lifted and dropped her eyebrows in a seductive manner at his direction, she wanted the guard to come around with her to the back. The guard looked around and pointed to Trina to follow him,

"Hey! Trina where the hell you going!" Shouted Robbie.

"Relax this will only take a minute Robbie….just a minute."

Around the back where there were only cars and dumpsters, Robbie walked around looking for Trina, she was nowhere to be found. There was a van, a black van that was rocking back and forth. Robbie thought that the big muscly guard was making hot intense sex with Trina in it. He banged on the windows and tried getting the doors open, the van stopped rocking, the driver's window rolled down and a man who wasn't the guard asked Robbie if he could help him.

"Oh…sorry I thought…my uh…"

"I'm nailing two lesbian chicks in here…you know how hard it is to convince these bitches to let you give it to them…[what's taking you jeff?]…[probably got tired, told you he couldn't last]…I heard that!…look can I help you?"

"Nah…I'm cool, get back to uh…nailing some bitches" he responded to the john doe.

Robbie kept looking when Trina and the guard came from a round a white van, He wondered what went down. "Nothing much, I gave him three 50$ itunes card, a couple of bucks and gave him a ten second stare at my tits."

"Trina!"

"Relax…I reserve the best for you, c'mon the night's still young." she assured him.

* * *

**30 mins Later**

Spinning around on the dance floor which was small compared to that of a club, Trina and Robbie were given drinks by the owner who had taken a liking to Trina. When Robbie got tired of grinding on Trina, he took his sat on a bar stool and rested his dizzy head on the counter. Trina went up to him and told him she was going to go use the women's bathroom then they could go home. She walked into the bathroom and went into a toilet stall, after coming out of it she washed her hands in the sink and stared at herself in the mirror, as she stared at herself, someone else came in.

The owner stepped in and walked up behind her, Trina turned and tried getting away from him. "You're so beautiful…if you want we can have some fun in one of these stalls"

"I'm sorry I already have a boyfriend…I have to get back home…"

Trina tried getting away but the owner grabbed both her forearms and pushed her inside a stall, he kissed her up and down her neck, squeezed her ass and tried lifting up her dress. Trina grabbed some of his hair and yanked it, she beat his chest and scratched him. He smacked her and forced her to turn around, "ROBBIE HELLPP!" she screamed.

Outside at the bar Robbie lifted his head and looked around for Trina, he noticed that the bar was pretty empty with only two guys playing pool. He heard Trina yelling in the women's bathroom and went running into restroom with a pool stick in his hand, he saw the owner trying to push himself inside of his girl and went crazy. He grabbed the owner by his shoulder, turned him around and punched him. He pulled him out and tossed him into the mirrors, the shattering glass cut his face and head, blood was covering the floor. Robbie then began to beat the owner with the stick, smashing it and breaking it on his head. He then went over and grabbed a sink, there was so much adrenaline coursing through his body he found the strength to tear it off the wall and smash it on the owner's already bloody head.

"Robbie Stop! Stop!" she screamed while she cried.

The guards came running inside and grabbed Robbie in a headlock, the employees outside called the police and ambulance. The cops came and took both Trina and Robbie, for underage drinking and assault. The owner too would be facing charges for sexual assault and giving underage teens beer. He would have to come out of his coma first before stepping in front of the judge.

* * *

**Hollywood jail station **

Handcuffed and placed inside the same squad car, Trina rested her head on Robbie's shoulder. His white shirt was wet with water from the water that sprayed from the bathroom wall and from the blood the owners head was spraying. He was still so fired up that he cursed the police out when he was being asked what happened inside. Trina had to answer all the questions for him and for her. They were driven away from the Bar to the precinct, where they would get booked.

After getting their jewelry and other fancy things off, getting their pictures taken and answering questions, Robbie and Trina were given a cell to wait in. the officer who placed both teens inside the same holding cell was a rookie officer who was still learning how jail worked. Inside their holding cell were wall benches and payphones people could sit on and use to call their homes.

Trina and Robbie were the only ones inside their cell and used it to talk, "you almost killed that guy Robbie…I thought he was going to die. You're probably not going to get bail."

"I don't care…he was trying to rape you, when I saw that, something in me snapped. A voice told me to kill him….kill him, I felt god, happy to see his blood on the floor. That's not me…but I did it to save you Trina, you're the only person that matters to me."

"Robbie…I love you for protecting me, no one's ever been so nice to me. It's my fault we ended up here, it's my fault that guy ended up in the hospital…Robbie." she whispered that last part.

Trina unbuttoned Robbie's pants, pulled them down half way and straddled him. They kept themselves low from the peering eyes of officers and people. Robbie pulled the top part of Trina's dress and moved her bra under it to suck and suck on her large jugs. As he kept himself busy on her breasts, Trina stroked him underneath between her legs, hoping he would get hard enough to impale herself on him. It wasn't long till he was as stiff as a stiff. She moved her panties aside and plunged herself on him, both teens gasped as they felt each other's width and heat.

Trina grinded herself slowly on him, Robbie hands went from squeezing both of Trina's tits together to gripping tightly on her ass. As the heat from their pleasures rose, Trina grinded herself wildly on Robbie. They kissed, bit each other and licked each other's necks and temples as if they were felines. Robbie helped himself to sucking more on her tits, he motorboated the crap out of them when he felt himself getting closer. Trina's muscles tightened around him when she was getting close, they locked lips and sucked face before both came exploding.

Robbie shot a hot copious load inside of her and Trina shivered as her orgasm rocked her body and felt Robbie's liquid heat fill her.

Minutes went on when that turned to an hour, Trina was given her call and asked her parents for bail. She got her bail and left, leaving Robbie alone. He was facing much serious charges and would have to stay longer, as he waited his cell began to get filled with men, thieves, drug addicts and someone who definitely didn't belong. An officer pushed a young man inside the cell, this young man was dressed in all white, like he was just coming from an all white party. He turned around and everyone saw that he wore sunglasses and had the greatest combed back blonde hair.

He took his seat next to Robbie and sat like a gentlemen, Robbie felt oddly poor next to him and moved a bit away from him.

"Don't move Robbie…I promise you you'll get out of here scott clean." the fancy young man said.

"Whoa…how do you know my name?…I've never seen you or spoken to you."

"people talk to my all the time, and although people from every corner of the world call me by different names…I'm always listening. So come and sit next to me, tell me what happened."

"are you…Thor? God of thunder…"

"maybe…I can hurl lightning bolts if I wanted and can punch just as hard a mighty hammer can…"

"are you…elohim?"

"I might be… I have watched over the Jewish people since freeing them from Egypt."

"are you a con artist?"

"only if you believe everything I told you…anymore questions?"

Robbie laughed and smiled, as people slowly were taken out of cell, he was growing more tired.

* * *

**Next Morning**

After spending hours talking to the strange young man, Robbie was last to leave, Trina and his parents came to pick him up. He looked around for that person but he was nowhere to be found. He checked his pockets and felt a paper, he took it out and unfolded it. He read what was written on it and chuckled,

"What you got there Robbie?" asked Trina.

"nothing…just some joker who gave me a funny joke last night."

* * *

**(!)** _"Last addition to a flesh series story, the last two other series will have to wait, going to update H.O.F: The Series." _


End file.
